My Pinky Girl
by iQri
Summary: Sakura Haruno bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya Sasuke di sekolah barunya. Tak disangka ternyata sahabat kecilnya itu sekarang menjelma jadi pangeran sekolah. Kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke membuat FG Sasuke iri dan sakit hati, bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

'**Konoha High School'**

Disinilah Haruno Sakura berdiri,memandang sekolah barunya dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Suna, sebenarnya dia pindah ke Konoha dikarenakan ayahnya pindah kerja kesini. Walaupun dulunya Sakura tinggal di Konoha, tapi tetap saja Konoha masih asing baginya. Wajar saja, karena dulu Sakura tinggal disini waktu masih TK.

"Huft, akhirnya aku sampai juga" gumam Sakura. Perlahan dia memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil mencari-cari kantor kepala sekolah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" sapa anak aneh berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 goresan ditiap pipinya, persis seperti seekor kucing.

Sakura memperhatikan anak aneh tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, '_Hm, aneh sekali anak ini, dandanannya seperti mau pergi ke konser'. _Jelas saja aneh, anak laki-laki tersebut memakai sepatu boot, gelang dan rantai kalung dari perak, serta dikedua telinganya terpasang anting. Tanpa sadar Sakura melamun sambil memperhatikan anak aneh tersebut.

"Halo" sapa anak itu lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan Sakura.

"Ah, _gomen _aku melamun, emm bisa kau antarkan aku keruangan kepala sekolah ?" jawab Sakura, dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri '_Bodoh, kenapa malah melamun, kau jadi terlihat bodoh didepan dia'._

"Tentu saja, ayo ikuti aku. Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa ?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Oh, Sakura-Chan. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?" tanya anak laki-laki itu ramah

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, '_Ternyata dia baik dan ramah, aku menyesal telah berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya'. _

"Nama kamu siapa ?" balas Sakura sambil tetap mengikutinya

"Namikaze Naruto, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, kamu murid baru disini ?".

'_Oh, jadi namanya Naruto_' pikir Sakura. "Iya aku murid baru disini, aku pindahan dari Suna". Naruto hanya menggangguk mendengarnya. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka telah sampai diruangan kepala sekolah.

"Nah Sakura-Chan, kita telah sampai, ayo masuk"

Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto. Naruto langsung membuka ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa mengetuknya sehingga membuat sang pemilik ruangan marah-marah, tetapi Naruto hanya cuek saja menanggapinya, seakan-akan itu adalah hal biasa.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali Kaa-san katakan, kalau mau masuk ruanganku harus ketuk pintu dulu Naruto! dan hey, dandanan apa ini, cepat lepas! Kau membuat aku malu sebagai kepala sekolah disini!" sembur sang kepala sekolah sekaligus Kaa-sannya Naruto.

"Ih Kaa-san gak tahu mode, dandanan kayak gini itu lagi trend tau!" balas Naruto gak mau kalah.

Tsunade – _Ibunya Naruto_ hanya mendengus napas kesal, selalu saja seperti itu, setiap Tsunade menegur Naruto, dia selalu bersikeras tak mau melepas dandanannya yang kelewat _–err _aneh.

"Oh ya Kaa-san aku mau mengantar Sakura-Chan".

Tsunade langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya kearah Sakura yang ada dibelakang Naruto, Sakura terlihat begitu cantik, rambutnya yang pink sepinggang dan mata emeraldnya menambah pesona seorang Sakura.

'_Cantik'_ pikir Tsunade. "Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Sakura, ayo sini. Kamu harus melengkapi beberapa formulir dulu. Dan kamu Naruto, kamu boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Dan kuharap kamu sudah melepas dandanan konyolmu itu!"

"Iya Kaa-san", jawab Naruto bosan. Dia segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ibunya sambil berpikir kira-kira Sakura masuk di kelas berapa, '_Aargh, kenapa tadi tidak kutanyakan ? Bodoh, bodoh bodoh' _inner Naruto merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

* * *

Wahaha mohon maaf nih ceritanya dikit, chap 2 nanti janji deh bakal lebih panjang lagi. Trus adegan Saku ketemu Sasu di chap depan yaa..

Jangan lupa review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****Nuria Agazta : Iya ini udah update, makasih udah mampir :-D

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

~Kelas XI IPA 1~

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak".

"Selamat pagi, Sensei".

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 54 tentang logaritma, kemudian kerjakan semua soalnya".

"Yaaaaaaah, Sensei", koor murid-murid serempak, tampak banyak murid-murid mendengus kesal dikarenakan soal yang tertera di buku mereka banyak sekali.

"Ini sih namanya pembunuhan Iruka Sensei, soalnya banyak sekali, mana sulit-sulit lagi", keluh Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sensei mereka. Walaupun banyak yang mengeluh namun tetap saja seluruh murid mengerjakan dengan tenang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Tsunade mengetuk kelas mereka.

"Ah, Ibu Kepala Sekolah, ada apa kemari ?", tanya Iruka sambil berjalan keluar ruangan mendekati kepala sekolah mereka. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Iruka Sensei, Tsunade terlebih dahulu melongokkan kepala melihat anaknya kemudian berseru "Naruto! Sudah kubilang lepaskan atribut urakanmu itu! Kalau tidak kau lepaskan kamu tidak akan dapat jatah jajan selama sebulan!". Mau tak mau Naruto harus melepaskan dandanan yang menurut Kaa-sannya urakan itu.

"Iruka! Kenapa kau biarkan dia berdandan seperti itu ? Seharusnya kau tegur saja dia, kalau perlu marahi sekalian". Sungut Tsunade sedangkan Iruka hanya nyegir saja mendengarnya

"Ck, jangan karena dia anakku jadi kau tidak enak menegurnya Iruka! Kalau dia salah ya marahi saja", sungut Tsunade lagi. "Oh ya, ini Haruno Sakura murid baru di kelas ini".

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan kepala sekolah, Iruka memasuki kelas dengan diiringi gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Nah, anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, namanya Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Suna, nah Sakura, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Kata Iruka ramah.

"Ha-hai semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya", kata Sakura kikuk sambil membungkuk.

"Hei, kamu Haruno anaknya Haruno Jiraiya pemilik Haruno Corp itu ya ?", celetuk salah satu murid disana.

"Ah, i-iya", jawab Sakura tetap sama kikuknya seperti tadi.

"Nah, Sakura. Silahkan duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto, angkat tanganmu".

"Dia sudah kenal denganku, Sensei", cengir Naruto. "Nah, Sakura-Chan, ayo duduk disini". Sakura segera mendatangi bangku Naruto dan duduk disampingnya. "Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa sekelas Sakura".

"Iya", balas Sakura tak kalah antusias.

'Ehem, acara ramah-tamahnya nanti saja, sekarang lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kalian!"

"Iya, Sensei", jawab Sakura dan Naruto serempak

_**Skip time**_

"Sakura, kau mau ke kantin tidak ? biar kita pergi sama-sama". Tawar Naruto sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Ah, kamu duluan saja Naruto, aku mau ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu", tolak Sakura halus tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Hmm, ya sudah aku duluan ya, _jaa"._

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura bergegas ke kantor kepala sekolah karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan. '_Sebenarnya aku lapar sekali, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu' _keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sesudah Sakura ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan menyelesaikan semua urusannya, dia bergegas ke kantin. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut donker berwarna biru kehitaman sedang berjalan membelakanginya, dan tak lupa pandangan memuja setiap gadis di sekolah kearah orang itu. Seumur hidupnya hanya seorang saja yang mempunyai model rambut seperti itu, seorang yang sangat dikenalnya, sahabat kecilnya waktu dia pernah tinggal di Konoha. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera mengejar laki-laki itu.

"SASKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY !"

**Brug**

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat tanpa menyadari pandangan membunuh dari para _fans girl _Sasuke disekelilingnya. Sementara orang yang dipeluk nampak kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Sasuke berpikir siapa gadis yang memeluknya, hanya saja orang yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aneh seperti itu hanya satu orang, sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"Sakura", guman Sasuke lirih "Kaukah itu ?". Sementara orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil berguman "Aku kangen kamu Sasuke".

Sasuke segera berbalik dan dia mendapati gadis cantik berambut pink sepinggang sedang tersenyum manis menatapnya. Mata emeraldnya yang indah nampak bersinar bahagia. "Kemana saja kau selama ini baka ! kau pindah tapi tak pernah ada kabar sampai sekarang", kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura sayang.

"Sasu-kuun kau tahu aku sangaaat merindukanmu, awalnya aku tak bersemangat sekolah disini, tapi setelah melihatmu juga bersekolah disini aku senang sekaliiiii", seru Sakura sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Sasuke.

"Baka, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama-nama menjijikkan itu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!".

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Nanti saja ceritanya, temani aku ke kantin dulu, aku lapar sekali Sasu-kun", kata Sakura sambil menyeret Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya yang sama sekali tak berubah

* * *

Yosh, akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga. Jangan lupa review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

****lavender bhity-chan :ahaha ini udah berusaha dipanjangin, maklum author baru, masih perlu banyak belajar #plak

Rani841 : iya ini udah update, cepet kan :-D

Iqma96 : siip, ini udah update

Autumn Winter Blossom : ahaha,, gomen kalo ceritanya kurang panjang, yang ini udah berusaha dipanjangin kok, chap depan janji deh bakal lebih panjang dari ini, hehehe

Akira Fly : gak bakalan discontinue kok, aku udah mikirin konflik sama endingnya, jadi ikutin terus ya :-*

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki kantin, tidak lupa sepanjang jalan Sakura selalu bergelayut manja padanya membuat para fans girl Sasuke mendelik iri pada Sakura.

"Ih siapa gadis pink itu beraninya pegang-pegang Sasuke_ku_!"

"Cih, apa bagusnya sih dia, malah lebih cantik aku"

"Aiiiih, aku iriiii"

Itulah sebagian celotehan para fans girl Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi keduanya, sementara itu disudut kantin duduk sepasang kekasih Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang makan mie ramen juga memperhatikan pasangan SasuSaku yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Naruto-kun, bu-bukankah itu Sasuke, de-dengan siapa dia? Aku ba-baru pertama melihatnya" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasangan tersebut. Sementara itu Naruto langsung berseru "Yo, Teme. Ayo duduk sini!"

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Dia ini namanya Sakura, murid baru di kelasku. Hoi, Teme. Kau sudah mengenal Sakura-chan ya ?, terang Naruto setelah Sakura dan Sasuke duduk didepannya, sementara Sasuke hanya ber **'hn' **ria menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke ini sahabat kecilku Naruto, Konoha ini tempat kelahiranku, aku tinggal disini sampai kelas 3 SD" kata Sakura sambil memakan mie ramennya. "Oh ya, siapa gadis yang bersamamu ini Naruto?"

"Ah, sampai lupa, kenalkan ini Hinata-chan, kekasihku", kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ha-hai Sakura", sapa Hinata ramah.

"Hai juga Hinata" sapa Sakura tak kalah ramah sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya, kan tadi kamu bilang kamu pernah tinggal disini sampai kelas 3 SD, terus kamu pindah kemana?"

"Suna, ayahku membangun perusahaan disana, dan ternyata maju pesat. Sekarang ayahku membuka cabang perusahannya di Konoha ini, makanya aku pindah kesini lagi". Terang Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Trus, perusahaan ayahmu yang di Suna bagaimana? Ditinggal begitu saja?". Celetuk Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Tentu tidak, perusahaan ayah yang di Suna dipegang Gaara Nii-san".

"Bukankah dia masih kuliah? Dia kan seumuran dengan Itachi, Itachi saja masih kuliah, berarti dia juga sama dong, kenapa malah memegang perusahaan ayahmu?" _well, _inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, kalau sudah bersama Sakura dia sampai lupa dengan sifat dinginnya, bahkan kalau mereka hanya berdua, Sasuke sama cerewetnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto yang baru pertama mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan kalimat yang lumayan panjang, ralat sangat-panjang semenjak dia berteman dengan Sasuke jadi bengong sendiri.

"Cih, Sasu-baka kau lupa ya siapa Nii-San_ku_? Dia itu orang yang jenius, kuliah sambil bekerja itu bukan hal yang sulit baginya, dia tidak seperti kau!" ketus Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Dan siapa kau yang sebut baka, baka!" jawab Sasuke dengan sama ketusnya.

Sementara Naruto nampak mengerjap beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya, tanpa sadar dia berguman "Sasuke kok OOC banget ya sekarang".

Hinata mengannguk dan menanggapi perkataan Naruto "I-iya, dia jadi le-lebih cerewet".

Sasuke tersentak mendengar celetukan Naruto dan Hinata, dia segera memalingkan muka sambil menyembunyikan guratan merah diwajahnya.

"Dia memang seperti itu kok, selalu cerewet kalau didekatku, dan Sasuke itu hmmpph", Sakura tak mampu lagi menyambung kalimatnya karena mulutnya sekarang dibekap oleh Sasuke, muka Sasuke benar-benar merah padam sekarang.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak baka!" ujar Sasuke setelah melepas bekapannya dimulut Sakura, sementara Sakura memajukan mulutnya membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut menjadi lebih imut, Sasuke yang nampak gemas langsung mencubit pipi Sakura, "Awwwh, sakit Sasuke!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatya.

"Hn, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Yang mana?"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Mau kucubit lagi pipimu yang satunya?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng keras sambil berusaha menutupi pipinya yang terancam, "Gomen, Sasu-kun. Aku pindah bertahun-tahun bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, kau lupa aku pindah itu umurku masih berapa? Waktu itu aku masih belum mengerti kalau pindah itu berarti lama akan kembali. Kupikir aku hanya beberapa hari di Suna trus balik lagi ke Konoha, ternyata tidak begitu. Belum lagi orang tua kita yang kehilangan komunikasi, jadi jangan salahkan aku Saskey", jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil memainkan jari tangan Sasuke berusaha agar dia tak marah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, yang penting kan Sakura sudah disini. Tapi nama Saskey sepertinya cocok untukmu", kata Naruto mencoba menengahi sambil tersenyum jahil akan kata-katanya yang terakhir

"Diam kau dobe!"

"Su-sudah sudah jangan bertengkar. Se-sebentar lagi masuk, ayo ki-kita cepat ha-habiskan makanan kita" kata Hinata bijak sambil mengusap tangan Naruto sayang, Naruto tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut dari kekasihnya, diapun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata mencoba mencium kening kekasihnya sampai

"Ehem", seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan sehingga membatalkan niat sang Namikaze ini

"Cih mengganggu saja". Kata Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan diwajahnya

"Sakura, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"Di rumah lamaku, kau lupa ya kalau rumahku yang di Konoha ini masih milik keluarga Haruno Sasu-chan", jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk mienya yang tinggal sedikit

"Nama Sasu-chan juga bagus", celetuk Naruto sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara Hinata terkekeh geli

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya, tapi tadi Sakura bilang kalau dia tinggal di rumah lamanya, itu berarti di seberang rumahnya dong, karena rumah Uchiha dan Haruno bersebrangan, Sasuke hampir melonjak kegirangan.

"Benarkah?" seru Sasuke, membuat Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura kebingungan dengan sikap anehnya

"Iya, nama Sasu-chan memang bagus", jawab Naruto

"Bukan kamu dobe! Aku bertanya dengan Sakura", ketus Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pulang sekolah sama-sama. Aku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah pas pulang nanti", kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura

"Yosh, sudah masuk nih. Ayo kita ke kelas", seru Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya dibelakang

"Kamu kelas berapa Sasuke?"

"XI IPA 2, kalau kamu?"

"XI IPA 1, sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas", jawab Sakura sambil menunduk lesu

"Sudah jangan sedih begitu, kan kita masih bisa sering-sering bersama" kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura, sambil sesekali mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan sayang.

* * *

Hai minna, chap 3 udah selesai, gomen kalau ceritanya masih kurang panjang #bungkuk-bungkuk


	4. Chapter 4

akbar123 : ini udah update :-D

Rani841 : hahaha, cerewetnya cuman kalo sama Sakura aja, iya ini udah update

Autumn Winter Blossom : hehe, makasih masukannya ya, aku akan lebih belajar lagi cara bikin feelnya :-D

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan teriknya membuat siapa saja langsung mencari tempat berteduh yang nyaman dari pada sekedar jalan-jalan diluar rumah. Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut pink ini, dia nampak menggerutu sambil menendang beberapa kerikil kecil disekitar kakinya. Dia berdiri dengan gelisah didepan gerbang sekolah, nampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Huh, apanya yang menungguku, ini sih namanya aku yang menunggunya. Dasar Sasuke baka! Mana panas sekali lagi", keluh Sakura sambil beberapa kali mengusap keringat disekitar dahinya.

"Tumben kau memanggilku Sasuke", tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang Sakura, dia menyodorkan air mineral dingin, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung meminumnya sampai habis, nampak benar kalau gadis itu tengah kehausan

"_Gomen_ membuatmu lama menunggu, tadi ada rapat club sepakbola mendadak", Sakura hanya acuh menanggapinya, dia membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, "dasar tidak berubah, masih ngambekkan", kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku traktir es krim deh"

Sakura langsung berbinar mendengarnya, "Aih, benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo", kata Sakura bersemangat, diseretnya tangan Sasuke menuju toko es krim terdekat. Sasuke selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura memaafkannya disaat dia lagi ngambek. Dan es krim adalah salah satu senjatanya, karena es krim adalah makanan favoritnya selain coklat.

Sesampainya di toko es krim Sakura nampak kecewa, karena antrinya sungguh panjang sekali. Padahal dia sedang haus-hausnya, walaupun dia sudah minum air mineral pemberian Sasuke, namun tetap saja belum mampu menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Aih, antrinya sungguh panjang sekali Sasu-kun, kamu saja ya yang antri, aku mau es krim strawberry", pinta Sakura sambil memberikan puppy eyes_nya_

"Hn, tidak mau".

"Cih, dasar pemalas", gerutu Sakura, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kearah ujung antrian, nampak sekali kalau dia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke karena tidak mau menuruti permintannya

Sesaat Sakura mengantri, nampak datang seorang laki-laki juga ikut antri disampingnya, walaupun kalah tampan dari Sasuke, namun cukup manis bagi Sakura.

"Hai", sapa laki-laki itu ramah

"Hai juga", balas Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sudah lama mengantri?"

"Baru saja"

"Kau baru disini?"

'Eh?" Sakura nampak bingung dengan arah pertanyaan laki-laki itu, "maksudnya baru apa?"

"Em, maksudku apa kamu baru pertama kali kesini? Soalnya aku setiap hari kesini, bisa dibilang aku langganan setia di toko es krim ini. Dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu", terang laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Oh itu, aku kira apa. Iya, aku baru pertama kali kesini, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku mendapat antrian es krim sepanjang ini", kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"Kau harus membiasakan diri nona, disini memang selalu antri, apalagi ditambah cuaca yang sedang panas", sahut laki-laki itu sambil tertawa renyah.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura nampak tertawa bersama laki-laki lain merasa tidak senang, ada perasaan sesak dihatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mendatangi Sakura yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan laki-laki itu.

"Sakura"

"Eh, Sasuke", Sakura nampak kaget mendapati Sasuke tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang seperti sedang menahan marah

"Aku saja yang antri, kau tunggu saja disana", kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi di toko es krim tersebut

"Loh, kan tadi kamu bilang tidak mau antri Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Sudah, cepat sana", potong Sasuke sambil mendorong kecil Sakura kearah kursi yang ditunjuknya tadi, mau tak mau Sakura menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sekarang Sasuke menggantikan Sakura mengantri es krim, laki-laki yang tadi mengobrol dengan Sakura nampak tidak enak melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu, dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasih perempuan yang diajaknya bicara tadi, dan pasti sekarang Sasuke sedang marah karena ulahnya

"_Gomen"_

"Hn, untuk apa?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap laki-laki itu tak suka

"Maaf karena sudah mengajak bicara kekasihmu tadi, kau pasti marah padaku", jawab laki-laki itu.

"Lupakan!" dengus Sasuke kesal sambil membuang muka. Dia sedang berpikir apakah perbuatannya tadi nampak seperti seorang laki-laki yang cemburu dengan kekasihnya, tapi kan Sakura bukan pacarnya.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat seisi toko, nampak banyak sekali pengunjung, bahkan hampir seluruh kursi yang tersedia disana sudah terisi pengunjung yang masing-masing sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Disini memang benar-benar ramai", guman Sakura

"Apanya yang ramai?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati Sasuke sudah ada disana sambil membawa es krim pesanannya, "Berhentilah mengagetkanku Sasu-baka!"

"Hei, siapa yang mengagetkanmu, kamu saja yang selalu melamun", jawab Sasuke tak terima dengan perkataan Sakura

"Loh, kamu tidak memesan?", tanya Sakura karena dia melihat Sasuke hanya membawakan es krim pesanannya

"Tidak, kau saja"

"Aih, kau baik sekali Sasu-chan, rela mengantri lama-lama hanya untuk membelikanku es krim", seru Sakura girang sambil menghambur kepelukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Sakura nampak mengerjap-ngerjap aneh, detak jantungnya tidak karuan, wajahnya memanas, dan ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya ketika merasakan pelukan Sakura

"Emmm, Sakura. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Semua orang memperhatikan kita", Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling, benar saja, semua orang sedang memperhatikan acara peluk-pelukan yang dipertontonkan secara live tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu, Sakura langsung menunduk sambil memakan es krimnya dengan terburu-buru berusaha agar bisa segera keluar dari sana. Sementara Sasuke wajahnya juga tak kalah memerah, hanya saja bukan karena malu diperhatikan seisi toko es krim, tetapi karena Sakura yang memeluknya tadi.

"Ayo Sasuke, aku sudah selesai', kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar toko, dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, sepanjang jalan dia hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan semua pengunjung. Sementara Sasuke masih bengong mengingat kejadian tadi, sesekali dia tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Senang ya jadi pusat perhatian orang banyak?"

Sasuke nampak kaget karena ketahuan senyum-senyum sendiri oleh Sakura, "Hn, bagiku menjadi pusat perhatian itu sudah biasa Sakura".

"Cih, dasar idola sekolah, kau pikir aku tak tahu apa pandangan memuja para siswi di sekolah setiap kali kau lewat didepan mereka, mereka itu sungguh norak sekali, tapi bagiku kau tetap saja pantat ayam ter_baka_ yang pernah ada".

Empat siku terbentuk didahi Sasuke, dia nampak tak terima dikatai pantat ayam, walaupun dia tak menampik kalau perbuatan para FG nya memang norak dan terkesan menyebalkan.

"Kau nampak jelek dengan wajah seperti itu Sasuke", kata Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah sahabatnya itu, "Mumpung masih siang, kamu main ke rumahku dulu yuk, Kaa-san pasti senang bertemu denganmu"

"Hn"

**Dirumah Sakura**

"Sasuke, kaukah itu! Lama sekali kita tak bertemu, kau semakin tampan sekarang, Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu!", seru Haruno Hana ibunya Sakura ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, dipeluknya Sasuke erat hingga membuat Sasuke tak bisa bernafas. Memang keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sudah dekat sekali, sampai-sampai Sasuke memanggil ibunya Sakura dengan panggilan Kaa-san dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Uuuh, Kaa-san le-lepas, akuu uuhh ti-tidak bisa bernafas", suara Sasuke terputus-putus, Hana segera melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah khawatir

"Ah, _gomen_ Sasuke, Kaa-san terlalu senang. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Mikoto?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke rumah? Kaa-san pasti sedang di rumah sekarang"

"Ah iya, aku tidak sempat kemana-mana karena dari tadi sibuk menata barang-barang, baiklah aku mau keseberang dulu Sasuke, baik-baik ya di rumah, _jaa_", Hana segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakura terkekeh melihat ibunya yang begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu sahabat lamanya itu.

Sasuke mengamati rumah Sakura yang jauh dari kata rapi, banyak kardus dimana-mana khas orang baru pindah rumah.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk menata semuanya Sasuke, belum lagi kami hanya bertiga, ayo ke kamarku", Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuntunnya menuju kamar tersayangnya. Ketika Sakura membuka kamarnya nampaklah kamar berwarna soft pink, tidak berbeda dengan kamarnya sewaktu masih kecil, hanya saja ini sudah dicat ulang. Kamarnya rapi sekali dimana perabotang-perabotan disana juga dominan berwarna pink

"Dasar pinky", guman Sasuke

"Pink kan warna favoritku baka, jangan protes!", Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Sakura menarik kursi riasnya dan berjalan kearah lemari bajunya yang lumayan tinggi, sekarang Sakura nampak mencoba menggapai sebuah kotak kecil diatas lemari dengan bantuan kursi riasnya tersebut, hanya saja lemari itu terlalu tinggi untuk tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Baka, bantu aku jangan diam saja", protes Sakura karena Sasuke hanya diam saja melihatnya tanpa berniat menolongnya

"Sudah tahu tinggi begitu, kenapa malah menyimpannya disana, menyusahkan saja kau ini. Jatuhkan saja kotak itu, biar aku yang menyambutnya disini"

"Jangan, ada benda berharga didalamnya, nanti rusak kalau kujatuhkan, ayolah bantu aku Saskey, ambil kursi di kamar Gaara-Nii disebelah, tidak dikunci kok".

Dengan malas Sasuke ke kamar kakak Sakura dan mengambil kursi yang dimaksud, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membawanya dan membantu Sakura. Setelah berhasil mengambil kotak tersebut diapun mengembalikan kursi tadi. Dalam hati dia bertanya kira-kira apa isi didalam kotak tersebut sehingga begitu berarti bagi Sakura, dia sungguh penasaran.

Setibanyadi kamar Sakura dia segera mendudukkan diri dihadapan gadis pink tersebut yang sedang memangku kotak kecil tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Sasu-kun, apa kau ingin tahu isi didalam kotak ini?" tanya Sakura, sebagai jawaban Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak kecil tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka penutup kotak tadi, Sasuke terkesiap ketika melihat isinya yang sangat dikenalnya. Isinya adalah barang-barang kenangan mereka berdua sewaktu kecil dulu, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Sakura masih tetap menyimpannya.

Sakura mengambil tiga pensil kecil yang lucu, pensilnya berwarna warni walaupun sekarang warnanya sudah agak memudar. "Kau masih ingat dengan pensil-pensil ini Sasuke? Setiap kali aku naik kelas kau selalu memberikan aku hadiah sebuah pensil, ingat?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke, sebagai jawaban Sasuke mengangguk, diambilnya pensil-pensil tadi dari tangan Sakura, diperhatikannya pensil tersebut, nampak goresan _SS_ masih terlihat disana. Sasuke memang selalu menggoreskan inisial namanya dan nama Sakura disetiap pensilnya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum hangat.

"Hei, coba lihat ini", seru Sakura sambil memamerkan sebuah album foto usang. Dibukanya perlahan lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut, nampaklah foto-foto mereka sewaktu masih kecil. Foto waktu Sakura berulang tahun, foto waktu keluarga mereka berlibur bersama di pantai, foto sewaktu mereka bermain bersama, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Setiap Sasuke melihat foto-foto tersebut, ingatannya terlempar kemasa lalu mengingat kenangan waktu foto itu diambil. Dilembar foto terakhir dia melihat tulisan tangan Sakura '_SasuSaku'_

"Aku menulis itu dihari pertama aku di Suna, waktu itu aku kangen sekali padamu. Oh ya, kamu masih mengingat ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan bola kristal yang sangat indah. Apabila bola kristal itu digoyang bolanya akan berwarna kehijauan yang gemerlapan, sungguh cantik sekali.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya, bola kristal itu adalah benda pemberian Sasuke untuknya, waktu itu Sakura ngambek dan tidak mau bicara padanya selama seminggu gara-gara dia lupa menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bareng. Jadilah Sasuke kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Sakura sehingga dia memberikan bola kristal itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, benda berharga yang kumaksudkan tadi itu ini, kalau kujatuhkan kan bisa pecah, aku selalu menjaganya", kata Sakura sambil mengelus bola kristal tersebut.

"Dan apa kau masih ingat ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil, buku itu berisi catatan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya sesaat sebelum Sakura pindah ke Suna. Dibukanya buku tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah tulisan cakar ayam khas tulisan anak SD

**Sakura..**

**Kuharap kau cepat pulang**

**Aku pasti selalu merindukanmu**

**Jangan lupakan aku ya**

**Sasuke**

Sebuah tulisan sederhana yang penuh makna betapa Sasuke kecil sungguh kehilangan Sakuranya.

Dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda pemberian Sasuke yang lainnya seperti bando pink berpita merah, gelang, kalung bahkan sepatu kecil.

Sakura memasukkan lagi benda-benda tadi kedalam kotak, ditutupnya perlahan dan disimpannya dibawah tempat tidur.

"Kenapa disimpan disana? Kenapa tidak diatas lemari saja?"

"Biar aku lebih mudah mengambilnya, lagi pula yang meletakkan diatas sana itu Tou-san, padahal aku sudah bilang minta diletakkan diatas lemari rias, malah diletakkan diatas lemari baju", jelas Sakura panjang lebar

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpannya", kata Sasuke lirih

"Kan sudah kubilang walaupun kita berpisah selama bertahun-tahun tapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

* * *

Chap 4 sudah selesai, gimana-gimana ? #panik

Jangan lupa review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : mau fave? silahkan :-D

akbar123 : iya, ini sudah update :-)

Iqma96 : aku juga mau Sasu manis ke aku #ngarep

Uchiha Rani17 : panggil kakak? boleh-boleh :-D

Hotaro Keiko : ada gak ya? ada gak ya? #plak

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

Disebuah kamar yang luas dan bernuansa soft pink nampak sepasang remaja sedang asyik bercengkrama, mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, sesekali mereka tertawa atau saling mengata-ngatai satu sama lain, sungguh persahabatan yang sangat indah.

"Sakura, menurutmu Suna itu bagaimana?"

"Sebuah kota yang lumayan bagus, hanya saja disana tidak ada pantai, Sasuke," keluh Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Memang apa bagusnya pantai? Waktu kecil kau suka sekali kesana, sampai-sampai jadi acara wajib tiap akhir pekan," Sasuke sungguh masih hapal setiap kebiasaan Sakura kecil dulu, terang saja, Sakura adalah satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang dia miliki sampai saat ini.

"Pantai itu tempat yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan, setiap kali aku dalam masalah aku pasti kesana, setiap aku bahagia aku juga pasti kesana, aku suka hembusan anginnya, pantai bersihnya, dan juga kerang-kerang yang cantik," sesekali tangan Sakura bergerak kesana-kemari seakan berusaha menjelaskan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Pantas saja ke pantai menjadi acara rutinmu dulu, kau kan sering bersedih" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei!" Sakura nampak tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke, yah walaupun benar sih kalau dulu dia itu dulu sering diledek teman-temannya karena warna rambutnya yang lain dari pada yang lain. Setiap hari di sekolah dia selalu dicemooh, dan sesekali rambutnya ditarik oleh teman-temannya. Biasanya dia sering pulang dalam keadaan menangis. Tapi semua berubah sewaktu dia berteman dengan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu menolongnya saat teman-temannya mulai bersikap jahil padanya, hingga akhirnya dia tidak pernah diganggu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu disana? Apakah mereka bersikap baik padamu?" ada nada khawatir dikalimat Sasuke, dia sangat takut kalau hari-hari Sakura di Suna tidak lebih baik dari Konoha, lebih tepatnya dia takut Sakura disakiti.

"Tentu saja teman-temanku di Suna sangat baik padaku, mereka selalu melindungi dan menjagaku, ada yang namanya Ino, dia itu gadis yang sangat cerewet, mungkin menyaingi cerewetnya Naruto, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat perhatian, terus ada yang namanya Sai, dia ini kekasihnya Ino, mereka berpacaran dari mulai kelas 1 SMP sampai sekarang, lama kan? Mereka pasangan terawet yang pernah ada. Terus yang terakhir namanya Shikamaru, dia seorang pemalas tingkat akut, setiap hari kerjaannya tidur, bahkan di kelaspun dia sering tertidur, anehnya dia itu jenius, setiap tahun dia selalu jadi juara kelas" terang Sakura panjang lebar, dia nampak bersemangat sewaktu menceritakan tentang sahabat-sahabatnya di Suna.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya memicing tajam kearah Sakura "Kenapa lebih banyak teman laki-laki dari pada perempuan, Sakura?" ada nada cemburu disana, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak senang mengetahui bahwa teman-teman Sakura lebih banyak laki-laki, walaupun dia juga cukup senang ketika mengetahui bahwa teman-teman Sakura adalah orang yang baik.

"Aku berteman dengan Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru bersahabat baik, berhubung Sai kekasihnya Ino kami jadi sering berkumpul berempat, jadinya yaaa begitu deh, memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, menurutnya tak ada salahnya jika mempunyai teman laki-laki yang banyak, yang pentingkan mereka adalah teman yang baik.

"Hn, lupakan."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Sakura terbuka menampilkan sosok nyonya Haruno diambang pintu.

"Hei anak-anak, sudah dulu ya acara ngobrol-ngobrolnya, sekarang kita bersih-bersih rumah dulu, mohon bantuannya ya Sasuke," kata Haruno Hana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura segera beranjak keluar kamar, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka sekarang karena mendapati seluruh keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul disana, tampaknya mereka semua berniat membantu keluarga Haruno beres-beres.

Rumah Sakura memang tidak luas, hanya saja perabotan-perabotan rumahnyalah yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat mereka kewalahan, semua orang disana tampak hilir mudik menata barang-barang, dan para laki-laki kebagian mengangkat yang berat-berat, seperti Itachi dan Fugaku yang sedang mengangkat piano dan Sasuke yang menyusun sofa-sofa yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Sedangkan Sakura nampak sibuk menata foto-foto didinding ruangan, keramik dan berbagai hiasan dindig lainnya, sementara itu Hana dan Mikoto sedang berkutat di dapur menyusun piring-piring ke lemari kaca yang tadi diangkat Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mereka tetap bekerja sampai menjelang malam hingga akhirnya rumah keluarga Haruno mulai kelihatan rapi, hanya tinggal sedikit pembenahan disana sini, sampai tiba-tiba aktifitas mereka terhenti karena kepala keluarga Haruno datang, Jiraiya –_Ayahnya Sakura_ nampak kaget melihat begitu banyak orang di rumahnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru rumah hingga matanya menangkap sosok sahabat lamanya Fugaku, tanpa mengingat umur yang sudah menjelang empat puluh tahun mereka langsung berlarian satu sama lain dan berpelukan erat sambil tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil, tampak benar kalau mereka tengah bahagia yang membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Ahaha, Fugaku sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kau nampak tidak berubah, masih awet muda seperti biasanya," seru Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Fugaku.

"Keriputku sudah kuturunkan ke Itachi makanya aku tetap awet muda," kelakar Fugaku.

"Hei!" seru Itachi tidak terima mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, sementara yang lain nampak tertawa renyah.

"Nampaknya kalian sedang menata rumah ya, baiklah aku akan bantu," kata Jiraiya sambil mengangkat beberapa barang.

"Tapi kan Tou-san baru datang bekerja, apa tidak ingin mandi dulu?" tawar Sakura.

"Ah, nanti saja Sakura, tanggung tinggal sedikit lagi selesai."

"Semangat!" seru Itachi gaje.

Pekerjaan merekapun akhirnya selesai lebih cepat dikarenakan bantuan dari Jiraiya, semua orang nampak kelelahan, mereka ngos-ngosan sambil duduk-duduk di sofa, keringat mengucur deras seakan-akan AC disana tidak berfungsi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hana dan Mikoto beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam disusul Sakura, sementara Jiraiya pamit mandi meninggalkan para pria Uchiha yang sedang mengipas-ngipaskan wajah mereka menggunakan tangan.

"Capek juga ya," keluh Itachi.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

Rumah keluarga Haruno nampak rapi sekali sekarang, belum lagi Sakura yang dengan lihainya menghias dinding rumah dengan menata-nata lukisan, foto keluarga, guci dan keramik dengan sangat pas. Memang Sakura memiliki apresiasi yang tinggi dengan seni.

Selang setengah jam kemudian Jiraiya sudah bergabung, nampaknya dia sudah selesai mandi, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang jauh lebih segar dan aroma sabun yang masih menguar.

"Aroma tubuhmu seperti perempuan, Jiraiya," celetuk Fugaku.

"Apa boleh buat, yang belanja kan si Sakura, termasuk yang membelikan sabun mandi juga dia, tapi menurutku aroma sabunku ini sexy."

Itachi tertawa keras, Sasuke dan Fugaku sweatdrop.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sakura datang dan memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Merekapun segera melesat keruang makan, nampak berbagai macam hidangan penggugah selera tersaji disana, masing-masing meneguk ludah saking tidak sabarnya ingin segera menyantap makanan tersebut. Setelah mengambil tempat duduk mereka makan dengan sangat lahap, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya makan sedikit kali ini tambah sampai tiga kali, wajar saja, karena tenaga mereka terkuras habis dan makan kali ini benar-benar berasa sangat nikmat.

Setelah makan malam Sakura langsung membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring, sementara yang lain langsung berkumpul diruang tengah, bercengkrama sambil melepas rindu. Sesekali mereka bercanda mengingat masa lalu. Sesudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya Sakura langsung bergabung dengan para orang tuanya dan ikut larut dalam percakapan antar keluarga tersebut.

Detik demi detikpun berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sesekali Sakura menguap lebar menahan kantuk dan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya juga sesekali mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Wah, sudah malam, kami undur diri dulu, Jiraiya," kata Fugaku sambil beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu kami beres-beres, maaf sudah merepotkan," sahut Jiraiya sambil menjabat tangan Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

Keluarga Uchiha beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Haruno yang diantar Sakura sampai keambang pintu, sebelum Sakura sempat menutup pintu Sasuke sempat berbisik.

"Besok dandan yang cantik ya."

"Eh," Sakura tercenung mendengar bisikan Sasuke, belum sempat dia menjawab Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar keluarganya didepan.

"Tadi dia bilang apa ya?" kata Sakura lirih sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berusaha mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi, tapi percuma saja karena ia tadi sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar mengantuk jadi dia tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja, mungkin bukan hal yang penting."

Dengan langkah terseok-seok Sakura menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua, setelah sampai dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda dia tengah tertidur.

Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha nampak pemuda berambut raven juga berbaring di ranjang king sizenya, hanya saja dia belum tertidur, entah kenapa rasa ngantuknya tadi menguap begitu saja, sekarang dia tengah membayangkan kencannya besok dengan Sakura, membayangkannya saja perasaannya sudah sangat senang, senyum manisnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aaaaah, perasaan apa ini, kenapa dengan membayangkan kencan besok saja aku jadi merasa segembira ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup kencang begini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Entah kenapa setelah kedatangannya hariku jadi terasa lebih indah, perasaan sayangku saat kecil dulu entah kenapa jadi terasa makin kuat sekarang, perasaan ingin melindunginya, menjaganya. Aku sangat senang jika melihat ia tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sasuke memegang dadanya dimana disana terletak jantungnya, nampaknya dia menikmati debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan itu.

"Sakura," gumamnya lirih, dan perlahan dia menutup matanya dan akhirnya dia tertidur sambil tersenyum, nampaknya ia sedang mimpi indah sekarang.

**Normal's POV**

Sang surya sudah mulai beranjak menggantikan sang bulan yang sudah kembali keperaduannya, sinar hangatnya membangunkan segenap warga Konoha untuk kembali beraktifitas atau sekedar jalan-jalan dan berolahraga ringan. Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis bersurai pink ini, dia masih bergelut diselimut hangatnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus kamarnya. Wajah damainya menandakan bahwa ia masih tertidur pulas sekarang.

"Sakura, bangun!" seru Haruno Hana sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi halus Sakura sambil sesekali mencubit hidung mancungnya, namun kegiatan sang ibu masih tetap tidak membangunkan ia dari mimpi, terbukti dengan dengkuran halusnya yang masih tetap terdengar.

"Sakura, ayo bangun! Ada Sasuke didepan," kali ini Hana menggoyang tubuh Sakura dengan cukup keras, namun tetap saja Sakura tidak mau bangun.

"SAKURA! BANGUN!" seru Hana sambil menarik selimut Sakura kasar, Sakura hanya sekedar menggeliat kecil kemudian tertidur lagi. Hal ini membuat Hana jadi frustasi.

"Ya, Tuhan," kata Hana sambil mengurut keningnya yang berkedut sambil menahan marah akibat ulah putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Memang Sakura susah sekali yang namanya bangun pagi, ditambah lagi hari ini adalah akhir pekan, hari wajib Sakura untuk tidur sepuasnya.

"Biar aku yang membangunkan Sakura, Kaa-san," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ah, iya," kata Hana sambil berlalu keluar kamar Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Semoga kau bisa membangunkannya," sambungnya lirih, "dia kalau bangun pagi mengalahkan kerbau," katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, memang dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura susah sekali bangun pagi, salah satu kebiasaan Sakura yang masih belum berubah dari kecil. Perlahan didekatinya ranjang queen size_nya_ Sakura, diamatinya wajah damai sahabat pinknya itu, wajahnya sungguh manis walaupun dia masih dalam keadaan tidur, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya saat memperhatikan wajah Sakura, didekatkannya wajahnya ke pipi Sakura, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan...

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Sakura mengawali paginya hari ini, namun sayang sekali Sakura masih dalam keadaan tertidur sangat pulas hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya dan menciumnya.

"Sakura," sebuah suara lembut Sasuke menggema di telinga Sakura menggelitik sang punya nama untuk segera bangun, namun sayang sekali, matanya enggan untuk terbuka untuk sekedar menyapa Sasuke.

"Sakura," kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar lebih keras, namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti tadi, tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

"SAKURA O-BAKA BANGUN PINKY JELEK," kali ini Sasuke berteriak tepat didepan telinga Sakura, mau tak mau Sakura yang terkejut langsung bangun, dia reflek memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan akibat terkejut sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap sebelah telinganya yang memerah, dia melotot melihat Sasuke yang sedang nyengir lebar.

"Dasar kerbau," cemooh Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya persis seperti anak kecil.

"Kau, sedang apa pagi-pagi di kamarku? Dan kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah.

Sasuke memakai baju kaos berwarna biru donker persis seperti warna rambutnya, memakai jaket dan celana jeans, sebuah pakaian yang tidak mungkin dipakai Sasuke jika hanya sekedar santai di rumah.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura, bukankah jelas-jelas mereka akan berkencan hari ini, apakah dia lupa? Atau nyawa Sakura masih belum terkumpul akibat terbangun mendadak tadi.

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan hari ini?"

"Ha? Kencan? Kok bisa?"

_Well, _Sasuke benar-benar bingung dibuatnya sekarang, apakah Sakura mendadak amnesia?

"Kau masih ingat siapa aku kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas sambil menatap Sakura intens.

Sakura yang ditatap sebegitu rupa oleh Sasuke merasa jengah dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, baka! Ada apa denganmu? Memangnya kita akan kencan kemana?" seru Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, terus berdandan yang cantik, kita akan jalan-jalan keluar," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kamar, tidak lupa ditutupnya pintu kamar Sakura dengan perlahan, setelah itu ia turun kebawah menunggu Sakura diruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

Sementara itu Sakura yang baru bangun tidur mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan sesekali menguceknya, dia masih agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan, Sasuke di kamarnya dan berpakaian dengan sangat rapi dan mengajaknya 'kencan', _well_ walaupun hanya sekedar pakaian santai entah kenapa wajahnya jadi semakin tampan bagi Sakura, tak terasa wajah Sakura menghangat kala mengingat wajah tampan sahabat kecilnya itu, dia menggeleng keras seraya mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya sendiri, diapun beranjak ke kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamar.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan menungggu beberapa kali mengganti channel TV, entah kenapa seluruh acara televisi tidak ada yang menarik baginya, padahal dia sangat suka menonton kartun, dan hari ini adalah akhir pekan dimana banyak sekali kartun ditayangkan oleh berbagai stasiun televisi, namun entah kenapa kali ini tak ada satupun acara TV yang menarik baginya, sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya sambil sesekali menggerutu kecil.

"Huh, lama sekali, dasar perempuan," keluhnya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidur lagi, Sasuke," celetuk Hana yang tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan Sasuke barusan, Hana nampak sibuk mondar-mandir entah apa yang dikerjakan oleh nyonya Haruno tersebut

Wajah Sasuke mendadak tegang, '_jangan-jangan dia benar tertidur, awas saja kalau sampai hal itu terjadi'_ inner Sasuke. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sakura sedang berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_ Sasuke nampak terpana melihat Sakura sekarang, sejenak ia susah bernafas, Sakura memakai dress lucu berwarna krem, sebuah pita kecil menghias pinggangnya yang ramping, sebuah dress sederhana namun sungguh cantik kala dipakai Sakura, belum lagi rambutnya yang panjang dan halus dihias sepasang jepit rambut strawberry, sebuah jepit rambut pemberian Sasuke disaat dia masih kecil dulu.

"Perfect," guman Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo," kata Sasuke gelagapan, sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar rumah. Didepan dia bertemu dengan Hana yang sedang asik menyiram kebun.

"Kami berangkat dulu Kaa-san," pamit Sasuke sambil tetap menggamit tangan Sakura.

"Iya, jangan lupa pulang sebelum makan malam," kata Hana sambil tersenyum menatap keduanya.

Didalam mobil entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi canggung, Sakura diam-diam mengagumi wajah tampan Sasuke, sesekali ia melirik wajah sahabatnya, degup jantungnyapun berdetak tak karuan, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke, hanya saja dia terlihat menikmati detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat kala berdekatan dengan Sakura.

'Em, Sakura"

"Ya"

Kau.. Cantik"

**Blush**, wajah Sakura merona dibuatnya, pujian pertama Sasuke membuatnya melambung tinggi, dia senang sekali bercampur malu, perasaan bahagia menjalar dihatinya.

"E... Arigatou, kau juga... tampan"

**Blush**, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang merona dibuatnya, sebenarnya dia sudah sering mendengarorang memujinya dan mengatakan bahwa dia itu tampan, namun entah kenapa saat Sakura yang mengatakannya perasaannya jadi berbeda.

"A-Arigatou, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi

Didalam mobil Sakura memandang sekeliling sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat dia sekarang lagi dimana, dia merasa kalau jalanan ini sungguh tak asing baginya, keningnya mengkerut menandakan bahwa dia sedang berfikir keras. Diapun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih langsung bertanya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Sepertinya jalanan ini familiar bagiku, hanya saja aku benar-benar lupa"

"Sebuah tempat yang sangat kamu sukai," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul

Sakura yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke langsung merengut, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian dia mendengar suara deburan ombak, diapun langsung menatap jalanan disampingnya, betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di pantai, tempat ia dan Sasuke dulu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama, matanya berbinar bahagia seakan dia sangat merindukan tempat ini.

"Sasuke, i-ini," Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa harunya, dia langsung memeluk Sasuke, air matanya berlinang menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia, sudah belasan tahun ia tidak pernah mendatangi pantai, dan sekarang pantai sudah ada didepan matanya, tempat yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya, dibelainya rambut halus Sakura kemudian dia membimbing Sakura keluar dari mobil, digandenganya tangan Sakura mendekati bibir pantai, setelah itu dibiarkannya Sakura bermain di pantai sendirian, sedangkan ia duduk di pesisir sambil memandangi sahabat kecilnya yang asik berlarian mengejar ombak.

Sakura berlarian di pantai sambil tertawa, dia melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke, orang yang dilambai hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia melanjutkan bermain lagi, dikumpulkannya kerang-kerang kecil, kemudian dilepaskannya lagi, senyum tak pernah lepas menghias wajahnya, saking asiknya dia tidak sadar bahwa ia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian berbagai pemuda yang kebetulan juga bersantai ria di pantai tersebut, tatapan kagum akan kecantikan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak senang, ada perasaan cemburu kala melihat sahabat kecilnya ditatap sebegitu rupa, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura yang masih asik bermain, dipeluknya tubuh Sakura seakan memberi tanda pada para pemuda disana bahwa Sakura miliknya. Sementara yang dipeluk tampak tegang dan kaget akan perilaku sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tersebut. Wajahnya memerah bukan main, mata onyx Sasuke seakan menghipnotisnya untuk ikut larut dengan kharisma yang dimiliki Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke"

"Ayo makan siang," kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju kedai terdekat. Sakura tidak menyadari guratan merah di wajah Sasuke karena ia hanya sibuk memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Sakura dan Sasuke menuju sebuah kedai kecil, setelah memesan makanan tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan, suasana canggung tersebut tetap berlangsung hingga makanan pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Emmmm Sasuke, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba kau... memelukku?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dia sungguh malu seandainya dia harus menjawab yang sejujurnya, apalagi kalau seandainya Sakura tahu kalau dia cemburu, mau ditaruh dimana marga Uchiha yang disandangnya selama ini.

"Tapi aku senang," kata Sakura polos sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Nanti kita main lagi ya, aku masih belum puas," kata Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah makan siang mereka beristirahat sejenak, mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Kemudian Sakura mengajak Sasuke bermain lagi di pantai, kali ini Sasuke tidak menolak, dia tidak mau membiarkan Sakura bermain sendirian lagi, dia tidak mau ada pandangan satu orang pemudapun kearah Sakura seperti tadi. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di pantai, saling mencipratkan air satu sama lain, mereka tertawa lepas sampai matahari beranjak terbenam, merekapun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah, kalau mereka berlama-lama disana bisa-bisa mereka akan dimarahi Haruno Hana, karena kalau Hana sedang marah, galaknya bisa melebihi seekor monster.

"Haaah Sasuke untung bajuku tidak terlalu basah, aku kan tidak membawa baju ganti," keluh Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah bajunya yang agak basah.

"Hm, kau saja yang bodoh baka, coba kau lihat aku, tidak kena air sedikitpun," kata Sasuke bangga, memang sewaktu mereka sedang main air, Sasuke sangat lihai menghindar dari serangan Sakura hingga dia sama sekali tidak kebasahan. "Hei, aku baru sadar kalau kau akhir-akhir ini memanggilku dengan nama yang benar," kata Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju pulang.

"Kau juga baru tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'baka'," kata Sakura sambil mencibir

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap, akhirnya mereka sudah tiba dikediaman Haruno, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, dia mengulurkan tangan kearah Sakura dan segera disambut layaknya di film-film romantis.

"Thanks my prince," kelakar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mereka memasuki kediaman Haruno, Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya kemudian berganti baju. Setelah itu dia turun lagi ke dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam, sementara Sasuke sedang pamit ke toilet. Setelah makanan siap, merekapun makan malam tanpa ditemani Jiraiya karena ayahnya Sakura sedang keluar kota selama beberapa hari.

"Kalian kemana saja seharian, kok makin hitam?" tanya Haruno Hana sambil memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Pantai" jawab Sakura enteng sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh, pantas."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi sampai acara makan malam berakhir, setelah Sakura beres-beres meja makan Sasuke pamit pulang. Sakura segera menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua, dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena seharian jalan-jalan dan bermain.

"Sasuke," gumamnya lirih, kemudian dia tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

* * *

gomen baru update chap 5, coz kejar setoran bikin chap yang panjang, arigatou buat Christanty uchiha yang udah ngasih saran ke aku :-)

jangan lupa review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha Rani17 : iya, ini udah cepet.. aku memang baik kok #plak

akbar123 : okeee *thumb

Iqma96 : iya nih, keluarga sasusaku bikin ngiri aja :-D

febri feven : iya ini udah update, makasih udah mampir :-D

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Pagi ketiga untuk seorang Haruno Sakura selama ia tinggal di Konoha, dia nampak sedang berdandan didepan meja riasnya yang besar, ditaburkannya bedak tipis diwajah cantiknya beserta dipoleskannya sedikit lipstik di bibir tipisnya. Dipasangnya dasi sekolahnya dengan rapi, kemudian disisir lagi rambut panjangnya. Diapun langsung berdiri mematut bayangannya didepan cermin, diputar-putarnya tubuhnya bak seorang model dan bergumam

"Perfect."

Dia langsung menyambar tas selempangnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur, di dapur telah berkumpul ayah dan ibunya yang sedang sarapan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung duduk disamping ayahnya dan memakan sarapannya dengan sangat cepat, hal ini membuat kedua orang tuanya heran sekaligus takjub melihat anaknya yang begitu bersemangat dipagi hari, dan kali ini ia tidak telat dan bangun sendiri tanpa teriakan ibunya terlebih dahulu. Hebat!

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa begitu?" tegur Jiraiya

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Sasuke, ups" Sakura keceplosan, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan meilirik ayahnya yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

"M, m-maksudku, hari ini kan hari pertama aku ikut upacara bendera di sekolah baru, jadi aku tidak mau telat, begitu Tou-san," sahut Sakura mencari alasan, nampak kegugupan menguasainya sekarang, diliriknya ayah dan ibunya bergantian, ayahnya tidak merespon ucapan Sakura, dia hanya melanjutkan makannya lagi, tetapi ibunya sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali melirik Sakura, sepertinya Haruno Hana tengah menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Tousan, _jaa_," dihadapan orang tuanya dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari, namun ketika ia sudah keluar dari dapur, dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dibukanya pintu rumah dan segera berlari membuka pagarnya, namun alangkah kecewanya dia karena orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sedang tidak ada diluar rumah.

Dia menunggu Sasuke dengan tidak sabar, ditendangnya kerikil kecil disekitar kakinya sambil menggerutu kecil, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendatangi Sasuke langsung ke rumahnya, namun dia merasa sedikit gengsi hingga dia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menunggu Sasuke didepan rumahnya saja. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu barulah Sasuke keluar rumah, sepuluh menit yang sangat lama bagi Sakura karena pada dasarnya Sakura tidak suka menunggu. Sasuke menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sangat rapi, tas punggung berwarna senada dengan rambutnya membuat dia kelihatan sangat em... keren menurut Sakura.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sasuke sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakuras sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan membuang muka.

Sasuke yang paham betul kalau Sakura tengah ngambek hanya terkekeh kecil, diacaknya rambut Sakura dan berucap

"Gomen membuatmu lama menunggu, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ke rumahku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku tidak sedang menunggumu kok," kata Sakura jengkel sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah.

Sasuke langsung menyusul Sakura, "Please, forgive me my princess," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mendekatkannya kehatinya, tatapan matanya sarat permohonan.

Sakura cengo mendapat perlakuan begitu oleh Sasuke, kenapa dia yang harus meminta maaf? Bukankah Sasuke tidak salah sama sekali? "Hmmmmpt, bwahahaha kenapa kau jadi meminta maaf padaku? Kau kan tidak salah, kau saja tidak tahu kalau aku tengah menunggumu tadi, kau lucu Sasuke," seru Sakura sambil memegang perutnya, sebelah matanya berair karena tertawa.

"Kamu kan orangnya keras kepala Sakura, walaupun jelas-jelas kau yang salah kau tidak akan pernah meminta maaf, jadi dari pada berantem sama kamu mendingan aku saja yang minta maaf," terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berantem sama aku?"

"Karena kalau kita berantem kamu pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi," jawaban polos Sasuke membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga, dia merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan jujur seorang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Emm.. sebaiknya kita cepat ke sekolah Sasuke, nanti kita terlambat," diseretnya sebelah tangan Sasuke menuju arah sekolah mereka. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, hatinya terlalu bahagia sekarang. Diam-diam dia berdo'a dalam hati semoga perasaan ini akan tetap bertahan selamanya.

Setelah bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh, nampak seseorang tengah tertawa kecil, tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah nyonya Haruno yang rupanya tengah diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara berat khas seorang laki-laki mengagetkannya.

"Ah, kau ini mengagetkanku saja, bukan apa-apa kok," kata Hana sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan suaminya.

"Aneh, kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh pagi ini," kata Jiraiya entah kepada siapa. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bersiap-siap ke kantornya.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berjalan kaki ke sekolah karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah cukup dekat, kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki hanya memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Disepanjang perjalanan Sakura berceloteh tentang banyak hal, sesekali Sasuke menimpali percakapan Sakura, hal ini terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang Konoha High School, rupanya sudah banyak anak murid sibuk mengatur barisan untuk upacara bendera hari ini.

"Aih Sasuke, kita terlambat," seru Sakura kencang sambil menarik Sasuke menuju barisan mereka.

Sebenarnya barisan tiap kelompok tergantung kelas masing-masing, berhubung kelas Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda seharusnya mereka baris terpisah, tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing, karena ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke dia nekat baris dibarisan kelas XI IPA 2 tanpa memperdulikan sindiran dan cemoohan berbagai fans girl Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Hei, kau pink, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersesat disini? Bukankah kau tidak sekelas dengan kami?" sindir seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku yang meminta dia untuk baris disini," bela Sasuke sambil menggamit tangan Sakura.

"Huh," dengus gadis berkacamata tersebut, dia sungguh sakit hati akan perlakuan Sasuke, dan dia juga sangat membenci Sakura, karena kedatangannya _ice prince _mereka menjadi berubah drastis, dimana dia mendadak bersikap lembut dan melindungi Sakura, dulu Sasuke terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah memperdulikan seorang gadispun di sekolah.

"Sudahlah Karin, sebentar lagi upacara mau dimulai," tegur sahabatnya yang bernama Shion. Shion sebenarnya juga menyukai Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas mengagumi, berbeda dengan Karin yang sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki Sasuke.

Sepanjang upacara Sakura selalu senyum-senyum sendiri, dia terlalu senang akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membelanya, persis sewaktu kecil dulu, dimana Sasuke selalu melindunginya dari tangan-tangan jahil teman-temannya. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis, dari matanya dia berusaha mengucapkan '_arigatou_' namun Sasuke yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan bergumam "sama-sama".

Pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari mata jeli Karin, maka makin berlipat-lipatlah rasa bencinya terhadap Sakura.

"Awas saja kau pink!" geramnya dengan mata berkilat marah.

Upacarapun berakhir sudah, Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat lama berdiri tadi, beberapa murid sudah berkeliaran, ada yang ke kantin untuk membeli minum, ada yang ke toilet karena terlalu lama menahan hajatnya selama upacara, ada yang ke kelas, bahkan masih ada yang ngerumpi ditengah lapangan. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Yuk Sakura kita ke kelas," sapa Naruto, disebelahnya ada Hinata sang kekasih.

"Ah iya," sejenak dia merengut dan menatap Sasuke, "Sasu-kun kenapa kita tidak sekelas sih," rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke.

"Hm, mau bagaimana lagi Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kemejanya. Tangan Sakura yang dipegangnya tadi dituntunnya menuju bibirnya, dikecupnya perlahan dan berkata, "yang sabar ya."

Seperti disengat listrik, ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan disekitar Sakura, sejenak dia lupa tengah berada ditengah sekolah, lupa ada Naruto, Hinata dan beberapa teman-teman yang masih ada disana. Dia terpana, terkesima dan berbagai perasaan lain campur aduk dihatinya. Matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka, tubuhnya kaku, sebuah ekspresi terkonyol Sakura yang pernah dilihat Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, ditepuk-tepuknya pucuk kepala Sakura dan berkata, "sudah sana ke kelas sama Naruto."

"Ciyeeeeee ciyeeeeeeeee," koor murid-murid yang kebetulan melihat adegan tersebut. Sasuke terkesiap, dia benar-benar lupa kalau mereka tengah bereda di sekolah. Entah kenapa saat bersama Sakura dia hanya merasa ini adalah dunia mereka. Dilihatnya Naruto yang berwajah merah dan Hinata yang tak kalah merahnya.

"K-kau frontal sekali Sasuke, aku saja tidak pernah mencium Hinata terang-terangan seperti itu," kata Naruto setelah wajahnya kembali normal.

"Lupakan, cepat sana ke kelas, aku juga mau ke kelas, yuk Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"A-aku duluan Naruto-kun," pamit Hinata sambil bergegas mengejar Sasuke, Sasuke dan Hinata memang sekelas.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Sakura, '_sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta_' innernya.

"Sasuke itu kekasihmu ya?"

**Blush** "aaaah, bukan kok, dia itu hanya sahabatku?" terang Sakura dengan wajah menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sakura barusan, "masa? Sepertinya kalian itu dekat sekali."

"Kami memang dari dulu dekat seperti itu," terang Sakura sekali lagi, sekarang wajahnya sudah tak semerah tadi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, seragam Naruto sudah lebih rapi dari kali pertama Sakura bertemu dengannya, sudah tidak ada lagi aksesoris norak ataupun sepatu boot aneh.

"Naruto, kau rapi sekali hari ini?"

"Ah iya, aku terpaksa melepaskan aksesoris kerenku yang biasanya, dikarenakan Kaa-san mengamcamku tidak akan memberi uang jajan jika aku masih memakainya, bahkan katanya aku tidak akan dikasih makan lagi, tidak akan mencuci baju-bajuku lagi. Mengerikan bukan? Dari pada aku mati karena kelaparan ya terpaksa aku lepas semua," terang Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan wajah memelas berharap Sakura ikut iba akan penderitannya.

Namun bukannya Iba Sakura malah terkekeh kecil, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kepala sekolah kita benar-benar menjalankan ancamannya terhadapmu Naruto.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di kelas XI IPA 1, mereka langsung duduk di bangku mereka. Sesaat kemudian guru sejarah mereka datang. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi kurus memakai masker dan rambut perak melawan arah gravitasi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei," koor murid-murid serempak.

"Baiklah sekarang buka buku paket kalian di halaman 54 tentang manusia purba, nah anak-anak, manusia purba itu bla bla bla bla."

Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini karena ia tidak suka pelajaran sejarah. Dia menopang dagu sambil menerawang, dia kembali mengingat momen dimana dia dan Sasuke bersama, saat mereka di pantai, saat mereka beres-beres rumah, dan saat Sasuke mencium punggung tangannya ditengah lapangan sekolah. Baginya memikirkan Sasuke lebih menarik dari apapun. Hingga ia tak sadar kalau ia tengah dipanggil Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto sambil mencolek bahunya.

"Ah, iya ada apa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Naruto hanya mengarahkan wajahnya kedepan sambil memberi kode dengan matanya, ternyata sensei mereka tengah memperhatikannya dan juga seluruh murid disana.

"Ehem, Sakura, apa kau tau dimana manusia purba tinggal dizaman dulu?" tanya sensei mereka sambil melipat tanggannya didepan dada.

"Emm di-di lapangan sekolah pak," jawab Sakura tanpa berpikir, sebenarnya pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang Sasuke, entah kenapa dia merasa pertanyaan Sensei mereka tadi adalah 'dimana kau dicium Sasuke'.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha," tawa anak-anak serempak tidak terkecuali Naruto yang tertawa paling keras sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Ciyeeee ciyeee yang ehem-ehem di lapangan sekolah," goda beberapa anak yang rupanya melihat adegan mereka tadi.

Wajah Sakura merah padam, empat siku tercetak di dahi Kakashi.

"Lain kali jangan melamun lagi nona Haruno," kata Kakashi sambil meneruskan pelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Suasana kelaspun hening kembali, walaupun sesekali terdengar cekikikan murid-murid yang masih teringat dengan kejadian barusan.

**Skip Time**

Siang ini matahari bersinar dengan teriknya membuat sepasang manusia yang berjalan dibawahnya sesekali menyeka keringat, sang gadis berambut soft pink terus mengeluh membuat sang pria yang berambut raven merasa iba namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, namun sepuluh menit kali ini terasa sangat menyiksa dan melelahkan.

"Uh, Sasukeeeee, panaaaaas," keluh Sakura entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

"hmmmmmmh," sebuah helaan nafas panjang Sasuke lagi setiap kali Sakura mengeluh.

Andai Sakura tahu bahwa sekarang Sasuke tengah kebingungan memikirkan cara agar Sakura tidak kepanasan dan mengeluh seperti ini, ingin singgah sebentar ke warung untuk membelikan minuman dingin, namun sayang sekali nampaknya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada mereka karena sepanjang jalan tidak ada satupun warung atau toko yang buka. '_Sakura, sabar, jangan mengeluh_' inner Sasuke tak henti-hentinya. Berlebihan memang, namun begitulah Sasuke, sangat memperhatikan Sakura walaupun untuk hal yang kecil seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka telah tiba di rumah masing-masing, bagaikan bertemu surga Sakura langsung berlari ke rumahnya sesaat setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' ke Sasuke. Setelah memasuki rumah Sakura langsung berlari kearah dapur, membuka kulkas, mengambil minuman dingin dan langsung meminumnya dengan beringas, nampaknya dia kehausan sekali. Setelah memuaskan dahaganya barulah Sakura tersadar bahwa keadaan rumah nampak sunyi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Kemana Kaa-san dan Tou-san," pikirnya sambil berkeliling rumah, namun dia tak menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sebuah note kecil tertempel didepan kamarnya.

**Sakura sayang..**

**Kaa-san dan Tou-san ingin pergi keluar kota dulu untuk keperluan bisnis..**

**Mungkin sekitar beberapa hari..**

**Untuk sementara kamu tinggal di rumah Mikoto..**

**Jaga dirimu..**

"Apa? Beberapa hari? tidak biasanya Kaa-san ikut acara bisnisnya Tou-san," pikirnya sambil memasuki kamarnya dan menggganti baju rumah.

"Kenapa mereka ceroboh sekali, bukannya mengunci rumah malah dibiarkan begitu saja, kalau ada maling bagaimana?" keluhnya lagi sambil menuruni tangga kearah dapur. Perutnya keroncongan minta diisi, namun alangkah kecewanya dia karena makanan yang dicari tidak ada, persediaan sayuran atau daging mentahpun juga tak ada.

"Kaa-san apa-apaan sih, tidak meninggalkan makanan untukku, kan aku lapar," keluhnya sambil duduk dimeja makan dengan bertopang dagu.

Puk

"Kyaaaaaaaaa," jerit Sakura ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"Hei, kenapa berteriak begitu? Kau kira aku hantu?"

Rupanya yang menepuk Sakura tadi itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kesini, baka!" seru Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang rasanya tadi hendak meloncat keluar akibat kaget.

"Tentu saja ingin menjemputmu, ibumu sudah bilang sama Kaa-san kalau beliau mau keluar kota selama beberapa hari, jadi kau menginap di rumahku," terang Sasuke. "Kaa-san menunggumu, makan siang sudah siap," sambung Sasuke lagi.

Akibat rasa lapar yang sangat, Sakura langsung sumringah mendengarnya, ditariknya tangan Sasuke keluar rumah, tidak lupa dikuncinya pintu takut rumahnya kenapa-napa.

"Nah, Sakura. Ayo makan sama-sama," sambut Mikoto ramah melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Ha'i Kaa-san," kata Sakura sambil menempati tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

Disana sudah berkumpul Itachi, Mikoto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka makan dengan lahap terlebih Sakura. Tanpa malu-malu dia nambah berkali-kali membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Aaaaah kenyang. Masakanmu enak sekali Kaa-san," kata Sakura riang sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Ya, makanmu saja sampai beringas begitu," cibir Sasuke sambil minum.

"Aku kan lapar Saskeeey," gerutu Sakura.

"Lapar apa rakus?" cibir Sasuke lagi sambil senyum-senyum.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar begitu," kata Mikoto bijak sambil mengangkat piring-piring kotor dan segera dibantu Sakura.

Setelah Sakura dan Mikoto berlalu dari meja makan, Itachi dengan iseng menggoda adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Setelah kedatangan Sakura kau jadi lebih banyak tersenyum, kau jatuh cinta padanya yaaaa?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih baka-aniki, tentu saja tidak," sergah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu Sakura kujadikan kekasihku saja ya?" goda Itachi lagi.

"Eh, jangaaaaaan," kata Sasuke spontan, ups, wajahnya memerah sekarang karena terkena godaan Itachi.

"hahahaha, kena kau otoutou, kau memang jatuh cinta padanya," kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Itachi Sasuke mulai berpikir, apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada sahabat pinknya tersebut, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan seorang gadis, namun dengan Sakura dia sangat ingin melindunginya, tak ingin dia tersakiti ataupun mengeluh. Terlebih dia sungguh tak rela jika suatu saat dia menjadi kekasihnya Itachi. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangankan menjadi kekasihnya Itachi, menjadi kekasih orang lain selain Itachipun ia sungguh tak rela. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Hei, temani aku ke rumah dong, Sasu-kun," rupanya Sakura sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya mengambil baju seragamku laaah, memangnya kau mau aku meminjam bajumu besok huh?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, "ayo, nanti keburu gelap," paksa Sakura sambil menyeret Sasuke kekediaman Haruno diseberang sana.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berada di kamar Sakura, dia mengambil buku-buku pelajaran, beberapa baju seragam dan baju rumahnya, dimasukkannya semuanya kedalam tas ransel, dan tak lupa peralatan make up khas perempuan turut dibawa.

"Tadi kau bilang hanya membawa baju seragam, kenapa peralatan lenong dibawa segala."

"Apanya yang peralatan lenong, ini alat penunjang kecantikanku tau!" sergah Sakura sambil menenteng tas make up_nya_ kearah Sasuke.

'_tanpa itu semua kau sudah cantik_' inner Sasuke

"Lagipula aku malas kalau tiap hari kesini, rumah ini nampak mengerikan kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak di rumah," sambung Sakura lagi sambil memasukkan bajunya yang terakhir.

"Nah, tugasmu sekarang adalah membawakan tasku yang berat ini, tuan putri tidak kuat membawanya," kelakar Sakura sambil menyerahkan tasnya yang lumayan besar.

Dengan sigap Sasuke membawakan tas Sakura, digendongnya dipunggungnya sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Setelah mengunci rumahnya Sakura segera menyeberang menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha diikuti Sasuke. Didepan rumah mereka berpapasan dengan Itachi yang rupanya ingin keluar.

"Itachi-nii mau kemana?"

"Oh Sakura, aku mau keluar dulu, _jaa_" pamit Itachi yang kemudian langsung mengemudikan mobilnya melewati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamarku dimana?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Entahlah," sahut Sasuke "biar kutanyakan Kaa-san dulu, kau tunggu saja disini," diletakkannya tas ransel Sakura kemudian dia berlalu ke dapur mencari Kaa-sannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian diapun kembali menemui Sakura yang tengah menunggunya.

"Untuk sementara kau tidur di kamar tepat disebelahku," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tas ransel Sakura lagi, "Sebenarnya kamar itu digunakan kalau teman-teman Itachi ada yang menginap. Tapi untuk sementara kau pakai saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Memangnya teman-teman Itachi-nii sering menginap disini ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan Kaa-san sendiri yang menyuruh, iya, mereka sering menginap disini, merepotkan sekali," keluh Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Kamar Sasuke dan Sakura terletak dilantai dua, setelah membukakan pintu kamar untuk Sakura sekarang terlihatlah kamar bernuansa hijau lumut, springbed besar, sebuah lemari jati yang bagus sekali, sebuah lemari besar yang terletak tepat didepan kasur.

"Kamar yang bagus," puji Sakura, "oh ya, kamar Itachi-nii dimana?"

"Tepat didepan kamarmu, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau diam-diam main ke kamarnya?" tanya Sasuke tak suka.

"Hanya bertanya saja, baka!"

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur siang dulu, kau beres-bereslah dulu, barang-barangmu tak banyak juga kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih Sasu-chaaaan," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan sampai pintu kamar mendadak berhenti demi mendengar 'namanya' yang disebut Sakura tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kadang-kadang memanggilku dengan nama yang benar, namun kadangkala kau memanggilku dengan nama laknat itu, panggil aku dengan nama yang benar, baka!" tegur Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang didepan kamar Sakura.

"ehehehe, gomen," kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menunjukkan tanda _peace_ kearah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian kearah kamarnya.

Kesibukan mulai terjadi di kamar baru Sakura, dia sibuk menata bajunya di lemari jati besar yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, menata peralatan make up nya dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Setelah semuanya selesai dia langsung merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Kamar asing memang, namun nyaman untuk dihuni. Dia berusaha untuk tidur siang, namun entah kenapa dia tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali, dia hanya berguling-guling di kamar sambil memeluk bantal. Karena merasa bosan diapun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah menonton TV. Ternyata didepan TV ada nyonya Uchiha yang sibuk menonton gosip.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau tidak tidur siang?" sapa Mikoto ramah ketika melihat Sakura sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk Kaa-san."

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah baru?"

"Buruk," jawab Sakura sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Loh, kenapa? Bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya, hanya saja kami tidak sekelas," terang Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmmm, jadi kau mau sekelas dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membuat kalian sekelas besok," kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias, matanya berbinar-binar karena terlalu senang.

"Tentu saja, nah sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur siang dulu, biar masalah sekolahmu aku yang mengurusnya," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, _arigatou_," sesaat dipeluknya nyonya Uchiha yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya tersebut. Sakura menaiki tangga rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan bersemangat, dia sangat senang sekali kala mengetahui besok dia akan sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak akan kuberi tahu, biar nanti dia terkejut," kata Sakura sambil bersenandung kecil, dibukanya pintu kamarnya kemudian dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur springbed besarnya, kemudian dia pun tertidur pulas sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto yang masih duduk-duduk didepan TV langsung beranjak menuju telepon rumah mereka, terlihat dia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Kira-kira dengan siapakah dia berbicara? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sakura? Kita akan segera tahu jawabannya dichapter depan.

* * *

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chap ini ?

tinggalkan review ya minna :-)


	7. Chapter 7

akbar123 : okeee mas broo d.b

Iqma96 : hahaha ya dibayangin ajaaa:-P okee ini udah update

febri feven : ahaha, makasihhh

Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : update kilat? diusahain yaa :-) makasih udah review

Afisa UchirunoSS : makasihh :-D ini udah update

p.w : aku usahain :-) makasih udah review

QRen : makasih udah suka fict ini :-D

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

_Kring... kring... kring..._

Telepon rumah dikeluarga Namikaze berdering, membuat nyonya Namikaze yang sedang sibuk memasak membatalkan pekerjaannya sebentar dan berlari mengambil gagang telepon.

"Hallo."

"Aih, hallo Tsunade, apa kabar?" kata suara diseberang telepon.

"Baik, ada apa Mikoto? Tumben kau meneleponku?" rupanya yang sedang menelepon kediaman Namikaze disiang hari ini adalah Mikoto, sahabat baik dari Tsunade.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu, boleh?" pinta Mikoto dari seberang telepon.

Pertolongan apapun pasti akan diberikan Tsunade kepada Mikoto, karena dia telah berhutang budi kepada wanita setengah baya tersebut, dulu semenjak Namikaze Minato suaminya meninggal dunia, Mikoto lah yang sering membantunya, menghiburnya sewaktu masa berkabung, dan selalu memberikan bantuan baik berupa moril ataupun materiil, dan pertolongan Mikoto kali ini pasti akan dipenuhinya. "Tentu saja? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Mikoto langsung sumringah mendengarnya, "Kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, murid baru pindahan dari Suna itu kan? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" kening Tsunade mengkerut memikirkan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya tersebut. _Bantuan apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?_

"Begini, aku ingin Sakura pindah kelas ke kelasnya anakku Sasuke, bisa kan?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap.

Tsunade tentu mengenal Sasuke, siapa yang tak mengenal Sasuke sang idola siswi seantero sekolah dan idola setiap guru-guru, karena dia seringkali memenangkan berbagai olimpiade dan mengaharumkan nama sekolah.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" dia memang bertekad akan memberikan bantuan apa saja kepada Mikoto untuk membalaskan jasanya, tapi kalau memindah kelaskan anak didiknya dia merasa agak keberatan.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau membantuku ya?" _jleb_, kata-kata ini bagaikan mantra tersendiri bagi Mikoto, membuat Tsunade yang awalnya keberatan jadi mulai gamang hatinya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya dia mau memindahkan Sakura ke kelas XI IPA 2 atau kelas Sasuke.

"Hmmmph, baiklah, besok Sakura boleh pindah ke kelas XI IPA 2," ujar Tsunade setelah menghela nafas panjang berharap keputusannya kali ini tidaklah salah.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih Tsunade, kamu memang sahabatku yang baiiiiiiiiiiik sekali," seru Mikoto girang sambil melompat kecil seperti anak-anak. Andaikan Tsunade bisa melihat ekspresi Mikoto saat ini.

Telepon pun diputus oleh pihak Mikoto, sekali lagi Tsunade menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan gagang telepon ditempatnya. Dia kembali beranjak ke dapur melanjutkan acara memasak yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Langit sudah beranjak gelap, matahari pun mulai tenggelam diufuk barat menimbulkan semburat jingga yang cantik dipandang mata.

"Hoaaaaam," Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, direnggangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ditengoknya jendela kamar yang terletak disamping kamar tidur dan bergumam

"Eh, sudah sore," rupanya ia telah tertidur agak lama, dengan segera dia mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamar. Kamar mandinya lebih kecil dari kamar mandi Sakura, tidak ada bath-up untuk berendam, hanya ada shower, bak mandi dan toilet, sebuah peralatan mandi sederhana, serta tidak ada pengatur suhu untuk airnya. Dicelupkannya tangannya kedalam bak mandi.

"Brrrrrrrr," dingin sekali air disini, dia agak kecewa karena dia terbiasa mandi dengan air hangat, tapi mau tak mau ia tetap harus mandi. Dengan perlahan dibasahinya badannya dengan air, dibalurkannya sabun serta shampo. Acara mandi berlangsung sekitar 15 menit, Sakura langsung menghentikan acara mandinya setelah mendengar teriakan Mikoto bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Tak kusangka, mandi dengan air dingin ternyata sangat segar," kata Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah Sakura memakai pakaian santai, diapun langsung menuju dapur, disana sudah ada Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto, tidak ada Fugaku lagi.

"Kemana Tou-san?" tanya Sakura setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sedang asik menyuap makanan.

"Katanya dia akan pulang larut malam, pekerjaannya banyak sekali," terang Mikoto sambil meletakkan nasi serta lauk pauknya dipiring Sakura.

"Kasian Tou-san, pasti dia lelah," ucap Sakura prihatin.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura tersenyum simpul, "ya mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga menjadi bawahan, jadi apapun yang disuruh pimpinan ya harus dikerjakan," kata Mikoto bijak.

"Tapi kan itu kejam," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo habiskan makananmu."

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat, tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Mikoto memecahkan keheningan diacara makan malam mereka tersebut.

"Oh ya Sakura, yang tadi siang itu sudah positif loh," ujar Mikoto sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang masih belum mengerti hanya cengo mendengarnya, diperhatikannya wajah Mikoto yang tengah memberikan kode-kode yang ia tak mengerti.

"Yang tadi siang apa Kaa-san?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya, ia juga nampak bingung dengan perkataan Kaa-sannya tersebut. Belum lagi tadi Kaa-sannya berkata 'positif' positif apanya?

"Ih, bukan urusan laki-laki," kata Mikoto sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah Itachi sambil nyengir.

"Paling urusan perempuan yang tidak penting," celetuk Sasuke disela makannya.

"Ohh, yang ituuu, benarkah?" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, rupanya ia telah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

"Iya, mulai besok kamu sudah mulai bisa ehem-ehem," kata Mikoto lagi.

"Ehem-ehem apa sih Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Nah loh, tadi 'positif' sekarang 'ehem-ehem', Itachi semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusan laki-laki," ketus Mikoto sambil menuntaskan acara makan malamnya.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Kaa-sannya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kakak sulungnya tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau menjijikkan baka-aniki," cela Sasuke.

Itachi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menyuap nasinya yang terakhir. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak penasaran, hanya saja ia tak terlalu memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Kaa-sannya tersebut, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa Kaa-sannya tidak mungkin menjerumuskan Sakura kehal-hal yang tidak baik. _So_, buat apa diambil pusing?

Acara makan malam pun berakhir sudah, Itachi yang sangat kekenyangan bersendawa sampai tiga kali memancing cercaan Sasuke yang menganggap bahwa hal itu sangat menjijikkan. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Itachi tak henti-hentinya tertawa, membuat ia merindukan sosok Gaara kakaknya yang sekarang lagi menyelesaikan studinya di Suna sambil meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

"Nah, Sakura, sekarang giliranmu yang cuci piring ya," kata Mikoto sambil beranjak keruang tamu diikuti Itachi.

Sepeninggal Mikoto dan Itachi, Sasuke langsung membantu Sakura membereskan piring-piring ditempat makan dan membawanya ke pencucian. Diperhatikannya gerakan telaten Sakura dalam membasuh tiap-tiap piring. Sakura yang memunggungi memunggungi Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan, Sasuke mengagumi tiap inchi dari sosok Sakura, entah kenapa menurutnya Sakura sangat sempurna dimatanya. Rambut pinknya, pinggangnya yang ramping, kulit putih mulusnya dan semua hal yang ada didirinya. Sosok Sakura seakan menghipnotis Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya. Didekatkannya punggung tangan Sasuke menuju pipi mulus Sakura.

10 cm...

7 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

Dan...sedikit lagi punggung tangan Sasuke akan sampai dipipi mulus Sakura andai saja suara cempreng Itachi tidak mengejutkan mereka. Sasuke yang terkesiap akan kehadiran Itachi buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya melewati Mikoto yang sedang asik menonton TV diruang tengah.

**Blam**

Ditutup Sasuke pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dihempaskannya tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang dengan kejadian barusan.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menyentuhnya?" pikir Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Semakin dalam ia berpikir, semakin lama pula ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Hingga ia lelah berpikir dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

"Huaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga," seru Sakura sambil mengeluskan telapak tangannya yang basah ke bajunya. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua, disapanya Mikoto sesaat sebelum dia meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Sebelum dia membuka pintu kamarya, diperhatikannya terlebih dahulu kamar Sasuke yang sudah tertutup.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur," pikirnya.

Sekarang dia sudah berada didalam kamar barunya, diambilnya tas sekolahnya dan dikeluarkannya semua isinya, diambilnya buku-buku pelajaran untuk besok hari dan kemudian dimasukkannya lagi kedalam tas sekolahnya. Sesaat kemudian laptop kesayangannya menyala sambil mengeluarkan suara pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera dibukanya dan terpampanglah sosok gadis cantik berambut blonde sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hello, forehead," sapa gadis tersebut yang berada dilayar laptopnya.

Rupanya gadis berambut blonde tersebut adalah Ino, sahabat baiknya waktu ia tinggal di Suna. "Hello, pig. Aku kangen padamu!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia senang sekali bisa chatting dengan sahabatnya tersebut, dia ingin cerita banyak persis seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan selama mereka di Suna dulu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baka! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sangat baik, bagaimana kabar Sai dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura

"Sai dia baik-baik saja, tapi kalau Shikamaru ya dia masih seperti biasanya, kau mengerti kan maksudku?" kata Ino sambil terkikik kecil.

"Iya aku mengerti, si tukang tidur yang jenius," kata Sakura sambil tertawa lebar.

"Oh ya Sakura, bagaimana Konoha, apa kau sudah punya teman baru?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Konoha sekarang sudah menjadi kota yang maju, agak berbeda dari waktu dulu aku masih tinggal disini, kalau masalah teman baru kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir pig, aku sudah punya," kata Sakura sambil nyengir

"Yah, maklumlah, namanya juga perkembangan zaman. Hmmmm siapa teman barumu itu?"

"Dia bukan sekedar teman baruku, dia adalah sahabat lamaku, namanya Sasuke," ada perasaan aneh dihatinya kala menyebut nama 'Sasuke'.

"Dia laki-laki? Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Ino dengan mimik serius, entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Tentu saja dia sangat tampan," seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Apakah dia lebih tampan dari Sai?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura sambil memegang dagunya, "eh, jangan macam-macam kau pig! Dia milikku!" seru Sakura tanpa sadar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptopnya.

"Eh," Ino kaget dengan ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba, tapi sedetik kemudian dia nyengir lebar karena tlah menyadari sesuatu. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya yaaa?"

_Jleb_, pernyataan Ino tepat sasaran, Sakura yang tidak bisa berkutik hanya diam saja sambil berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha, kau memang mencintainya," seru Ino yang tergelak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Diam kau pig!" kata Sakura lirih sambil menahan malunya yang tengah ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh sahabat blonde nya tersebut

"Jadi kau sudah melupakan Sasori?" tanya Ino sambil menyeka air mata disudut matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu keras tadi.

_Deg_, entah kenapa dengan mudahnya dia melupakan Sasori, selama di Konoha tak sedetikpun ia teringat dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sasori adalah kekasih pertama Sakura, mereka berpacaran sudah agak lama, hubungan mereka kandas dikarenakan Sakura tidak mau pacaran jarak jauh, jadilah Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka sesaat sebelum kepulangannya ke Konoha, Sakura sempat berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia takkan melupakan sosok Sasori, namun kenyataannya justu sebaliknya, bahkan dia kembali teringat dengan Sasori karena Ino yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya sekarang.

"Entahlah Ino, tiba-tiba aku lupa," seru Sakura frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya. "Kok bisa? Padahal aku sudah berjanji takkan melupakannya."

"Hmmmmm, mungkin karena si Sasuke ini yang membuatmu melupakan Sasori, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajahnya, kau punya fotonya?"

Sakura menggeleng, Ino mendadak lesu, "yaaaaah, nanti kalau kau sudah punya fotonya perlihatkan padaku ya," pinta Ino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut terkikik kecil, "iya-iya, satu foto 5000 yen."

Ino tidak menjawab gurauan Sakura, dia hanya memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hihihi, sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu, dadah Ino-pig, titip salam buat Sai dan Shikamaru yaaaah," pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah laptopnya. Sesaat kemudian dicabutnya modemnya yang masih terpasang dilaptop kesayangannya tersebut, dimatikannya laptopnya, diletakkan diatas meja kecil, kemudian diapun langsung merebahkan diri di springbed besarnya. Suara dengkuran haluspun mulai terdengar pertanda dia tengah tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat dipipi halus Sakura, namun Sakura tetap saja tak membuka mata, dia masih asik dengan mimpinya hingga tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi, dan sekarang Sasuke tengah berusaha membangunkannya, Sasuke sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas punggungnya.

"Sakura, bangun," panggil Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia menggelitik telinga Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, namun tetap saja Sakura tak terganggu dengan ulah sahabatnya itu.

'Sakura!" kali ini ia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura, namun bukannya bangun, Sakura malah mendengkur lebih keras.

"Ya ampun, pantas saja ibunya selalu mengomel setiap pagi," keluh Sasuke sambil memijit keningnya.

"WOI BAKA BANGUN!" teriak Sasuke tepat didepan telinga Sakura, Sakura yang kaget reflek membuka matanya, dia memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, matanya berkunang-kunang akibat terkejut.

"Baka! Kenapa kau meneriakiku? Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?" omel Sakura

"Salah sendiri tidurmu seperti kerbau," jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah, "sudah sana mandi, terus ganti baju, aku tunggu dibawah," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Diruang makan sedang duduk Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke, mereka tengah menikmati sarapan mereka kecuali Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang meligkar dipergelangannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Mikoto yang heran dengan sikap anaknya tersebut.

"Nanti saja bareng Sakura," jawab Sasuke acuh sambil melihat jam tangannya lagi.

"Sudah jam segini? Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah my otoutou," celetuk Itachi disela acara makannya.

"Kalau begitu Kaa-san siapkan bento saja ya untukku dan Sakura, kami makan di sekolah saja," ucap Sasuke yang tengah bosan menunggu, kalau dia nekat sarapan setelah Sakura selesai mandi dan berdandan, bisa-bisa dia terlambat ke sekolah dan disuruh berdiri di lapangan oleh guru piket. Hiiy, bisa hilang harga dirinya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Sakura turun dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap.

"Ayo Sasuke, nanti kita terlambat," seru Sakura sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa kita terlamabat?" ketus Sasuke.

"Hehe, gomen," kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sekaligus.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar," kata Mikoto bijak yang mencoba menengahi pertikaian kecil antara Sasuke dan Sakura, "nah, ini bento kalian," disodorkannya dua buah kotak bento yang masing-masing berwarna biru dan kuning.

Diambil Sakura kedua bento pemberian Mikoto dan dimasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san," seru Sakura sambil tersenyum riang, "kami berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Itachi-nii," dilambaikannya tangannya kearah mereka bertiga sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

Saat Sakura tengah membuka gerbang kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini sebentar," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik menuju garasi rumahnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Sasuke kembali sambil membawa sepeda lucu yang ada boncengannya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menaiki sepeda tersebut, "nah, kau duduk disini," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat boncengan yang berada dibelakangnya.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu dinaikinya sepeda tersebut, dicengkeramnya erat kemeja Sasuke seakan takut jatuh. Ini pertama kali bagi Sakura naik sepeda, jadi wajar saja baginya merasa agak-agak takut. Sasuke dengan perlahan mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersenandung kecil, beberapa anak murid yang mereka lewati nampak histeris melihat mereka berdua, bahkan ada yang sengaja menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat intim tersebut.

Tingkah para murid yang beragam waktu melihat mereka berdua tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke, dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya sambil sesekali bersenandung, sementara itu Sakura yang masih merasa takut tak berani membuka matanya, dia semakin mencengkeram kemeja sekolah Sasuke waktu Sasuke dengan sengaja meliuk-liukkan sepedanya.

"Bawa yang benar, baka!" seru Sakura sambil mencubit gemas punggung Sasuke.

"Adudududuh, iya-iya, sakit tahu," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung bekas cubitan maut Sakura.

"Salah sendiri!" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Konoha High School, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan sepedanya diparkiran, diparkiran yang besar ini hanya Sasuke lah yang memarkir sepeda, karena sekolahan ini adalah sekolah elit dan rata-rata murid KHS adalah anak orang kaya, jadi mereka rata-rata membawa mobil, paling banter pakai motor, namun adapula yang berjalan kaki kalau jarak rumah mereka dekat.

Waktu masuk pelajaran hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, untung mereka menggunakan sepeda, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah terlambat.

Kedatangan SasuSaku menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anak murid KHS, berbagai desas-desus mulai terdengar disetiap sudut sekolah.

"Kenapa mereka bisa datang barengan ?"

"Kok gadis pink itu bisa dengan mudahnya dekat sama pangeran kita sih? Memangnya dia itu siapa ?"

"Kenapa mereka bisa begitu akrab ?"

Dan berbagai desas-desus lain yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya. Sewaktu mereka melewati kantor, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara ibu kepala sekolah yang rupanya sudah menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kau kemari sebentar ?" sapa Tsunade sambil tersenyum simpul

"Ah, iya bu kepala sekolah," kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Nah Sasuke, kau boleh kembali ke kelas," kata Tsunade sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan membawa Sakura memasuki kantor.

Tsunade membawa Sakura menuju keruangan seorang guru, sewaktu pintu ruangan dibuka maka terlihatlah seorang guru muda yang berpakaian sangat nyentrik, sangat tidak cocok dengan jabatannya sebagai guru.

"Guy sensei, ini Haruno Sakura, hari ini ia akan dipindah kelaskan ke kelas XI IPA 2," kata Tsunade ramah sambil memperkenalkan Sakura

"Nah, Sakura. Beliau ini adalah Guy sensei, guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas XI IPA 2," terang Tsunade.

"Selamat siang, sensei," sapa Sakura ramah sambil berojigi ria.

"Hahaha, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, santai saja," ucap Guy sensei sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. "Nah, Sakura. Mari kita ke kelas barumu, nanti kau akan kukenalkan dengan para murid disana, mari ibu kepala sekolah," pamit Guy Sensei sambil menuntun Sakura keluar ruangan menuju kelas barunya. Tsunade hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum simpul, ditinggalkannya Sakura bersama guru biologi tersebut, dia memilih untuk kembali keruangannya.

Sekarang Sakura semakin dekat dengan ruangan kelas XI IPA 2, ruangan dimana Sasuke ada didalamnya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Semakin Sakura dekat dengan kelas barunya, semakin deg-degan pula hatinya, sekarang dia sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan kelas XI IPA 2, ditariknya nafas sebentar, kemudian secara perlahan dimasukinya kelas tersebut menyusul Guy sensei yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya gaduh berubah menjadi sunyi ketika wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan, ditambah berbagai pasang mata yang terheran-heran dengan kedatangan Sakura di kelas mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Sakura, dia masih asik menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Guy sensei ramah

"Selamat pagi sensei," jawab murid-murid serempak

"Nah, anak-anak, kelas kita dapat tambahan murid baru, namanya Haruno Sakura, nah Sakura, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," sapa Sakura ramah sambil berojigi.

Sasuke yang tadinya masih asik menulis mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya demi mendengar nama Sakura, sekarang ia tengah tak berkedip memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

Beragai pandangan kagum terpancar dari mata tiap siswa disana, berbanding terbalik dengan pandangan sinis yang diberikan para siswi di kelas tersebut, yang mana kebanyakan siswi di kelas mereka adalah fans girlnya Sasuke, dan mereka sangat mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan pangeran mereka. Kecuali Hinata tentunya, karena Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto, belum lagi dia bukan salah satu anggota fans girl Sasuke, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja waktu melihat Sakura ada di kelasnya.

"Cih, kenapa dia bisa pindah ke kelas sini sih!"omel Karin yang sangat gemas dengan kedatangan Sakura, baginya kedatangan Sakura adalah pembawa petaka untuknya, terutama dia akan semakin sulit mendekati Sasuke.

"Nah Sakura kau boleh duduk di ..."

"Aku mau duduk bareng Sasuke saja," potong Sakura cepat. Tujuan dia pindah ke kelas sini adalah Sasuke, jadinya kalau mau duduk juga harus dengan Sasuke, itulah prinsipnya.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Guy sensei mempersilahkan

"Arigatou, sensei," Sakura sumringah dibuatnya, dengan riang didekatinya tempat duduk Sasuke yang berada dipojok belakang, kemudian dihempaskannya pantatnya disamping bangku pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hallo, Sasu-chan," goda Sakura sambil mengerling nakal

"Ha-hai Sakura, selamat da-datang di kelas kami," sapa Hinata ramah sambil tersenyum manis menatapnya. Tempat duduk Hinata persis didepan Sakura saat ini.

"Hai juga Hinata, terima kasih," balas Sakura tak kalah ramah, dipamerkannya senyum terbaiknya untuk Hinata.

Hinata langsung berbalik menghadap papan tulis karena sekarang Guy sensei tengah menerangkan pelajaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa pindah kelas kesini baka!" tegur Sasuke.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya tak menyangka saja," kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi tembem Sakura karena gemas akan tingkahnya tersebut.

"Berterima kasihlah sama ibumu," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke nampak berfikir, dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, "Oh, jadi maksud Kaa-san yang kemarin itu ini ya!" seru Sasuke dengan suara yang agak nyaring, dia sungguh tak sadar kalau Guy sensei tengah menerangkan pelajaran.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apakah ibumu pernah menerangkan tentang alat reproduksi manusia?" tanya Guy sensei penasaran, dia sekarang tengah menerangkan tentang alat reproduksi manusia, jadi waktu dia mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan dia jadi salah mengerti.

"Ah, tidak sensei," jawab Sasuke malu, ditundukkannya kepalanya sambil pura-pura sibuk menulis.

**Skip Time**

"Ah akhirnya istirahat juga, yuk Sasuke kita makan bento kita, aku sudah sangat lapar," kata Sakura sambil membuka tasnya dan berniat mengambil kotak bento mereka, namun niat Sakura terpaksa ditahan dulu karena Sasuke tengah menarik paksanya keluar kelas, tidak lupa dibawanya tas Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana hanya pasrah saja, ternyata mereka ke atap sekolah, disana tidak ada orang, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Nah Sakura, mana bentoku? kita makan disini saja," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia disana

Dengan sigap diberikannya salah satu bento yang ada di tasnya ke tangan Sasuke, diapun memposisikan diri duduk disamping Sasuke, dengan tidak sabar dibukanya penutup bento miliknya, dan dengan lahap dimakannya makanan tersebut.

"Ke..pa kau ti..ak mau ma..an di ke..las?" tanya Sakura tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh begitu, baka!" tegur Sasuke

Sesaat ditelannya makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya, diambilnya air minum yang selalu dibawanya tersebut, diminumnya sedikit, dan kemudian dia mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan di kelas ?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Kau mau mempermalukanku lagi? Sudah cukup aku malu dipelajaran Guy sensei tadi, jangan sampai terulang lagi dengan makan bento di kelas," kata Sasuke ketus sambil tetap berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bawa bento ke sekolah, sudahlah jangan cerewet, habiskan saja makananmu!"

Sekarang mereka makan dengan lahap, tidak ada suara sampai makanan mereka benar-benar habis.

"Kenyaaaaaaaaaang," seru Sakura riang sambil mengusap perutnya

"Ih, jorok!" kata Sasuke ketus sambil mengambil botol minuman didalam tas Sakura

"Biarin! weeee," ucap Sakura tak mau kalah, dijulurkannya lidahnya sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," kata ambigu inilah yang menjadi andalan Sasuke bila kalah berdebat dengan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap sekolah, dilihatnya pemandangan Konoha, sungguh indah sekali, rumah-rumah berjejer terlihat kecil oleh Sakura, berbagai pepohonan dan jalanan serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya terlihat sebesar telapak tangannya.

"Dari sini semuanya terlihat sangat kecil kecil ya, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, sekolah ini kan mempunyai 5 lantai," terang Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Indah sekali," guman Sakura sambil matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan dibawahnya

'_Ya, sangat indah karena ada kau disini_' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat menatap Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

Hari-haripun berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa sudah seminggu Sakura tinggal dikediaman Uchiha dan seminggu pula Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke, berbagai pandangan sinis dari para siswi yang biasanya didapatnya setiap kali memasuki kelas tak pernah dihiraukannya, bahkan seringkali ia mendapat teror dengan tulisan-tulisan bernada ancaman dibawah mejanya pun tak pernah dipedulikannya, seperti pagi ini. Dia tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya, seperti biasa, dia langsung meraba-raba bagian kolong mejanya, ditariknya secarik kertas dan dibacanya.

**Eh pink!**

**Jauhi Sasuke!**

**Atau kau akan tau akibatnya!**

Ini adalah surat kaleng yang kesekian baginya, dengan santai diremasnya kertas tersebut dan dilemparkannya keluar jendela, sesaat kemudian Sasuke datang dan mendudukkan diri disamping Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada," elak Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang didapatnya setiap pagi kepada Sasuke, karena baginya hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula ia hanya mendapatkan teror berupa surat kaleng, bukan siksaan fisik.

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku biologinya dan langsung menyodorkannya kearah Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau belum mengerjakan PR, cepatlah nanti Guy sensei datang," kata Sasuke

"Wah, terima kasih Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Sakura sambil menyalin jawaban Sasuke satu persatu

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena setiap malam kau selalu chatting sama temanmu yang dari Suna itu."

Sakura mendadak berhenti menulis, wajahnya memucat, jadi selama ini Sasuke tahu kalau dia setiap malam chatting dengan Ino, bukankah Sakura sering curhat tentang perasaannya sama Ino, apakah Sasuke tahu kalau selama ini diam-diam Sakura menyukainya?

"Kau menguping ya?" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menodongkan ujung pulpennya dihidung mancung Sasuke

"Tentu saja tidak baka! Walaupun kamar kita bersebelahan aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar apapun, kamar kita kan kedap suara!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan

"Terus dari mana kau tahu kalau setiap malam aku chatting sama Ino?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya kesal, "ya ampun Sakura, setiap pagi kita berangkat sekolah kamu selalu mengoceh tentang teman-temanmu yang dari Suna itu, dan baru tadi pagi kamu bilang kalau setiap malam kamu selalu chatting dengan gadis yang bernama Ino, kenapa kamu mendadak amnesia sih?" kata Sasuke gregetan, nafasnya nampak ngos-ngosan karena berkata terlalu panjang ditambah lagi dengan suasana hatinya yang lagi kesal.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata Sasuke tidak mengetahui isi percakapan dia dengan Ino, "Ahaha, gomen aku lupa Sasuke," kata Sakura yang kembali riang sambil menyalin lagi jawaban Sasuke ke bukunya.

Sesaat setelah Sakura selesai menyalin semua jawaban Sasuke Guy sensei mereka datang, tak lupa dia bersama seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan murid-murid di kelas ini, dia tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke, rambutnya berwarna merah, bertubuh tinggi dan agak kurus, wajahnya sangatlah imut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak?" sapa Guy sensei mereka ramah

"Selamat pagi sensei," koor murid-murid serempak

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, dia pindahan dari Suna," terang Guy sensei sambil mempersilahkan kepada pemuda tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Sasori pindahan dari Suna, salam kenal," sapa Sasori sambil berojigi

"Waaaaaah tampan."

"Kyaaaa aku mauuuu."

"Imut sekaliiiiii."

Celetuk dari beberapa siswi disana kala melihat Sasori, namun Sasori tidak memperdulikan pandangan memuja para siswi disana, dia menyapu seisi kelas sampai akhirnya dia bertatap mata dengan seorang gadis yang selama ini mengisi pikirannya, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura amat terkejut kala melihat kedatangan Sasori bersama Guy sensei, dia bahkan beberapa kali mengucek matanya mencoba memastikan apa yang dilihatnya, namun sosok Sasori benar-benar nyata, saat dia memperkenalkan diri dia berkata bahwa namanya adalah Sasori, Sakura jadi benar-benar yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah benar Sasori, mantan kekasihnya. Saat Sasori dan Sakura bertemu pandang sesaat dia jadi lupa bernafas, tubuhnya membatu.

"Sakura, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat aneh ketika memandang anak baru tersebut.

"Ya, dia adalah mantan kekasihku."

* * *

Makasih buat para reviewers yang udah ngasih aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini, mohon maaf banget ya aku gak bisa update kilat, tapi aku janji fict ini gak bakalan discontinue :-) mulai chapter depan hubungan SasuSaku mulai banyak cobaan #ceileeeeh bahasanya :-P

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas telatnya chap 7 buat publish, coz aku dikejar tugas yang menumpuk dari dosen yang udah deadline, dan belum lagi tugas-tugas yang lain *okeh, cukup curhatnya

Akhir kata, mind to review ?


	8. Chapter 8

hanazono yuri : ini udah update, maaf gak bisa kilat, lagi sibuk soalnya, tapi aku janji akan tetap lanjutin fict ini :-)

resa kaito chan : ok, mohon dukungannya :-D

akbar123 : Siip d.b

febri feven : haha, mohon dukungannya ya febri :-)

sofi as sam p.b : iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir :-D

Iqma96 : hahaha, maaf baru bisa update :-P tetep ikuti ceritanya ya ;-)

Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : oke, mohon dukungannya #bungkuk-bungkuk

kihara : iya, janji deh gak bakalan discontinue :-D

kasih hazumi : hehe, tetep ikuti ceritanya ya

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Mantan..

Mantan..

Mantan..

Satu kata itu selalu menggema ditelinga Sasuke disepanjang pelajaran pagi ini, menggelitik telinga serta hatinya hingga membuat ia gelisah, sesekali diliriknya pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk didepan meja guru, dan diliriknya lagi Sakura yang duduk disampingnya, bergantian Sasori-Sakura-Sasori-Sakura-Sasori-Sakura hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan begitu cepat seakan-akan hanya dia seoranglah yang mampu mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Beruntunglah telinga Sakura cukup peka hingga ia mampu menangkap dengan baik pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut. Sasuke sungguh penasaran dengan kisah percintaan Sakura, terlebih lagi apabila mereka bersama tidak pernah terselip nama Sasori dalam tiap ceritanya seakan-akan sosok yang bernama Sasori tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Sakura.

"Sewaktu aku masih tinggal di Suna," jawabnya perlahan, dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya harus mengetahui tentang mantan kekasihnya tersebut, dia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Sasori kepada Sasuke, tetapi jangan salahkan dia tidak pernah menyebut nama Sasori dihadapan pemuda berambut raven tersebut karena dia sempat terlupa dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kami berpacaran sudah hampir dua tahun, hubungan kami kandas begitu saja karena aku pindah kesini, itupun aku yang memutuskan hubungan karena aku tak tahan pacaran jarak jauh."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, '_Lantas apa maksud kedatangannya kesini, apakah karena Sakura yang tak mau pacaran jarak jauh makanya dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Sakura, apakah ini artinya dia ingin mengajak Sakura balikan?'_ sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan dilontarkannya pada Sakura, namun ia akan mencari sendiri motif dari kedatangan mantan kekasih Sakura tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" pertanyaan yang aneh, karena bukan ciri khas seorang Sasuke yang ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain. Sasuke yang terkesan cuek dan dingin kepada setiap orang kini tengah bertanya tentang masa lalu seorang gadis, belum lagi masa lalu yang ditanyakannya adalah kisah percintaannya. Apakah ini pertanda kiamat sudah dekat ?

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku lupa jadi jangan dibahas, oke!" Nyeri... Nyeri hati Sasuke kala mendengar jawaban Sakura. Lupa_ Bukankah Sasuke adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya di Konoha selain keluarganya? Kenapa dia sampai lupa menceritakan sesuatu yang penting baginya? Apakah Sasuke tidak cukup berarti untuk mengetahui kisah percintaan sahabatnya sendiri? Oke, mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, namun entah kenapa mengetahui tentang hal ini sangat berarti baginya

Dengan suara parau dia mencoba bertanya lagi "kenapa kau bisa lupa?" ingin rasanya dia menulikan telinganya sementara, dia merasa terlalu takut untuk mengetahui alasan Sakura yang sebenarnya hingga membuatnya sampai-sampai terlupa untuk bercerita pada Sasuke. Seandainya Sakura bisa menangkap nada sedih dikalimat Sasuke barusan, namun sayangnya dia tertipu dengan gaya datar andalan Sasuke. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah mati-matian mempertahankan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Entahlah Sasuke, aku juga bingung, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku melupakannya selama aku tinggal di Konoha, hingga akhirnya aku tak sempat menceritakan tentang dia padamu, maafkan aku ya" jawaban mulus Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa sangat lapang, bagaikan diangkat beban berat Sasuke diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega, rupanya dia telah salah paham dalam menafsirkan pernyataan Sakura tadi. Diliriknya sosok pemuda yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, ditariknya bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis, '_akan 'ku buat dia tetap melupakanmu walaupun kau ada disini._'

**Kriiiing**

Suara lonceng panjang menandakan bahwa pelajaran kali ini telah selesai, berbagai ekspresi bahagia terpancar dari wajah setiap murid, masing-masing dari mereka bergegas keluar kelas dan melarikan diri ke kantin, tempat favorit untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar.

Namun rupanya itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori, mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas. Sesekali Sasori curi-curi pandang kearah Sakura, dia nampak kikuk, dia hendak mendatangi Sakura, menyapanya atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan gadis berambut soft pink tersebut. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sasori sangat bahagia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Sakura, ingin rasanya dia bisa memiliki gadis itu lagi walaupun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil.

Sadar bahwa kondisi disini sangat berbahaya, Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal di kelas dan menemani Sakura yang sekarang lagi sibuk menulis. Dia tak akan memberi kesempatan untuk Sasori bisa mendekati Sakura, jangankan sekedar mendekati, bertegur sapapun dia sungguh tak rela. Hatinya semakin panas kala mengetahui bahwa mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu tengah asik curi-curi pandang kearah Sakura. Matanya melotot tajam menatap Sasori, lewat pandangan matanya dia berusaha mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendekatinya.

Sasori yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke malah melotot balik, dia tak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke disisi gadis pink tersebut. Dia memang tak mengenal siapa Sasuke dan siapa Sasuke bagi Sakura, namun ia berharap bahwa Sasuke bukanlah kekasih Sakura, kalau misalnya benar Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura saat ini, maka sia-sialah kedatangan Sasori ke Konoha, karena sebenarnya dia datang kesini karena Sakura, hanya untuk Sakura.

Disisi lain, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di kelas dan tengah asik menulis tak menyadari hawa panas disekitarnya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari bahwa saat ini perutnya tengah keroncongan dan minta diisi. Ini semua karena ulahnya sendiri yang malah lebih memilih melamun ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasan Guy sensei, sepanjang pelajaran hanya diisi dengan lamunan tentang Sasori hingga akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak mencatat apapun, dan disinilah dia sekarang, terjebak di kelas bersama sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Huaaaaaaah, akhirnya selesai..!"

Seruan Sakura langsung membuyarkan acara tatap-menatap Sasuke dan Sasori, tubuh Sasuke yang awalnya tegang menjadi melemah demi mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu merdu ditelinganya. Begitupun Sasori, dia yang awalnya menatap tajam Sasuke langsung berganti menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan sunggingan senyum menawan andalannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori langsung beringsut dari tempat duduknya, dengan berdebar-debar didatanginya tempat duduk Sakura.

"A-A Sakura, ka-kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" '_sial, kenapa aku bisa segugup ini? Dan apalagi ini ?! aku gagu? Sejak kapan Sasori bisa segagu ini demi berbicara dengan seorang gadis?'. _Bukan main gugupnya Sasori, bukan karena tatapan mematikan Sasuke yang tidak senang dengan kedatangannya, melainkan karena ini adalah momen yang sangat dinantikannya seminggu belakangan ini.

Sakura tercenung beberapa saat, "eh? Maaf Sasori, aku ke kantin dengan Sasuke saja," tanpa permisi ditariknya Sasuke ke luar kelas, ditundukkannya kepalanya berharap tidak akan bertemu pandang dengan Sasori. Sementara Sasori memasang wajah kecewa, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan seringai mengejek kearah Sasori, ditariknya tipis sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa dialah pemenangnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak berniat menolak permintaan Sasori, hanya saja dia merasa bingung dengan hatinya sekarang, tidak ada lagi perasaan senang kala Sasori menyapanya, perasaan berbunga-bunga kala melihat senyumnya, bahkan dia tak lagi merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan disekitarnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasori. Kenapa semuanya begitu berbeda? Apakah hanya dengan kurun waktu seminggu sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa cintanya? Entahlah, yang jelas bukan hanya nama Sasori yang hilang, tetapi juga perasannya turut menguar entah kemana.

Kantin sekarang penuh sesak oleh berbagai kalangan murid. Murid-murid 'tak kasat mata' duduk ditiap sudut kantin plus berbagai buku tebal bertebaran di meja, penampilan mereka sungguh tak menarik ditambah lagi dengan hiasan kaca mata tebal yang bertengger dihidung mereka. Para gadis-gadis centil berpakaian seragam kentat dan memakai rok sekolah kekurangan bahan yang rata-rata Sasuke fansgirl duduk bergerombol ditengah-tengah kantin, tempat strategis untuk para siswa cuci mata atau sekedar iseng berharap bisa melihat 'sesuatu' untuk menge_fresh_kan fikiran mereka dari pelajaran yang membosankan.

Terdengar cekikikan tak jelas kala Sasuke memasuki wilayah kantin, namun suara cekikikan cewek-cewek disana langsung berubah menjadi sorotan tajam dan rasa tidak suka kala Sakura datang menyusul Sasuke dan tanpa beban langsung merangkulnya mengabaikan tatapan sinis seisi kantin.

"Hmmm Sasuke, kantinnya sudah penuh, kita duduk dimana ya?" tanya Sakura seraya melihat seisi kantin. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk berharap ada dua bangku kosong yang bisa didudukinya, dia tak bisa menunggu sampai ada beberapa anak murid yang selesai dan meninggalkan kantin, dia sungguh sangat lapar sekarang.

"Disamping dobe saja, sepertinya masih ada yang kosong"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, kebetulan disana ada Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Ya sudah, kau duluan saja kesana biar makananmu aku yang pesankan."

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai kearah Naruto, disana sudah duduk Hinata dan Kiba.

"Yo, Teme. Tumben kau baru datang, kemana saja?" suara cempreng Naruto memasuki indra pendengaran Sasuke

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Naruto karena mau tak mau dia jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian di kelas tadi dan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan," jawabnya asal

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Sakura dengan dua mangkuk mie ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul

"Ini buatmu Sasuke," diletakkannya semangkuk mie ramen dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menerima mie ramen tidak langsung menyantap makanannya, dia memandang aneh kepada Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, ada apa Sasuke, kenapa memandangku seperti itu ?"

"Kau tidak membawa minuman? Kalau aku tersedak dan mati bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba jadi cengo, pasalnya tumben-tumbenan Sasuke jadi ehem agak ehem alay.

"Heh Teme, kalau kau beneran mati gara-gara tersedak mie ramen aku jadi orang pertama yang menertawakannya."

"Belum lagi nanti di media akan dimuat berita tentang seorang Uchiha mati gara-gara tersedak mie ramen, sungguh tidak elit dan bukan keuchihaan," sambung Kiba sambil cekikikan.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku lupa, biar aku ambilkan minumnya."

Sebelum Sakura beringsut dari tempat duduknya ekor mata Sasuke sempat melihat bayangan Sasori memasuki kantin, dan sekarang dia tepat berdiri disamping kulkas dimana air mineral disimpan. Kalau Sakura mengambil minuman berarti dia secara tidak langsung mendatangi Sasori, dan Sasori sudah pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dia pasti akan menyapa Sakura, mengobrol dengannya, dan lain lagi yang tak sanggup dibayangkan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja," sela Sasuke cepat, ditahannya tangan Sakura dan dia segera langsung berdiri untuk mengambilkan minuman

Disisi lain Sasori yang baru saja memasuki kantin langsung risih dibuatnya, berbagai pandangan kagum dan memuja dari gadis-gadis disana membuatnya begidik ngeri, belum lagi ada gadis kelebihan berat badan berkawat gigi yang dengan berani mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum genit kearahnya.

Dengan terpaksa Sasori hanya berdiri disana karena tempat duduk semuanya sudah penuh, sebenarnya dia sangat lapar tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati memberikan tempat duduk untuknya, atau paling tidak ada anak yang sudah selesai makan dan segera meninggalkan kantin.

Disaat dia sudah bosan berdiri tiba-tiba dia melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, dia sempat tercekat, belum lagi tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seakan-akan mau membunuhnya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke hanya mau berjalan kesuatu sempat dan secara tidak sengaja memandangnya, tetapi arah jalan Sasuke benar-benar kearahnya, semakin dekat... semakin dekat... hingga akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sasori.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu? Minggir!"

Sasori yang terkejut langsung menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Dengan wajah datar Sasuke membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman untuknya dan Sakura, wajah datar itu tetap bertahan diwajah Sasuke sampai dia kembali lagi kekursinya. Tanpa sadar Sasori menahan nafasnya hingga Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari sampingnya. '_Gila! Kupikir dia mau memukulku, pandangan matanya benar-benar menakutkan!' _dengan bergidik ngeri ditinggalkannya kantin, rasa laparnya menguar entah kemana.

Dengan bosan Sasori menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi, diputarnya pandangannya keseisi kelas, kelas yang bagus, tidak kalah bagus dengan kelasnya dulu waktu masih di Suna, kelas itu sangatlah bersih, pot besar dengan beraneka ragam bunga-bungaan plastik menghiasi sudut kelas, gambar presiden Konoha dan wakilnya bertempel didinding kelas, dan tak lupa berbagai lukisan karya anak-anak kelas ditempel ditiap dinding.

Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia mengitari kelasnya dengan mengamati tiap-tiap lukisan yang bertempel, namun seketika badannya membeku kala dia melihat lukisan atas nama Uchiha Sasuke, sepintas gambar itu terlihat seperti pantai biasa dengan hiasan pohon palm dan kerang-kerang kecil, namun apabila diteliti lebih lanjut maka terlihatlah dua sosok manusia sedang duduk santai diantara pohon palm yang rindang, satu berambut pink panjang dan yang satunya berambut raven, terlihat si rambut pink sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu si rambut raven. Gambar dua sosok manusia itu sangatlah kecil hingga banyak mata yang tak menyadarinya, namun tidak bagi mata jelinya Sasori. Tak salah lagi itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, kenapa Sasuke menggambar mereka berdua, seberapa berartikah Sakura bagi Sasuke ?, entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Dengan perasaan hati yang membludak dia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, namun lagi-lagi dia menghentikan langkahnya di lukisan Sasuke, kali ini gambarnya tetap pantai, namun dengan setting yang berbeda. Tidak ada pohon palm, hanya bebatuan kecil dan besar yang tersusun dengan sangat indah dan deburan ombak yang menghempas sang karang. Harus Sasori akui bahwa lukisan Sasuke sangatlah indah, namun lagi-lagi dia melihat dua sosok manusia yang nampak sedang asik berkejaran, dari postur tubuhnya Sasori mengira bahwa umur objek yang dilukisan itu kira-kira 5 tahun, namun dengan lihainya Sasuke membuat sosok manusia itu tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata, kalau dilihat sekilas lukisan Sasuke dan Sakura nampak seperti bebatuan ataupun kerang. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah dua sosok manusia.

Sedih, marah dan cemburu menjadi satu di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa dekat dia dengan Sakura, dia tidak tahu seberapa berharga Sakura bagi Sasuke, namun dengan melihat lukisan Sasuke barusan, dia menjadi sangat yakin bahwa dulu mereka pernah sangat dekat, dan dia juga sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura. Dia sempat putus asa dengan keyakinannya sendiri, dia sempat menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali, namun satu hal yang harus dia pastikan, apakah Sakura juga mencintai Sasuke? Apakah Sakura sudah melupakannya? Jika Sakura benar sudah melupakannya dan mencintai Sasuke, maka dengan berat hati dia akan melepaskan Sakura dan kembali lagi ke Suna. Karena baginya kebahagiaan Sakura adalah segalanya, tidak penting dia akan sakit hati dan terluka, karena baginya melihat senyum kebahagiaan Sakura sudah cukup baginya. Maka dari itu dia akan bertahan di Konoha, dia harus memastikan sendiri apakah kedatangannya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia atau tidak.

Disaat Sasori tengah melamun, rupanya ada beberapa anak murid yang sudah kembali ke kelas, diantaranya ada beberapa anak gadis yang rupanya sudah menjadi Sasori fansgirl, mereka langsung tebar pesona kala melihat Sasori, berbagai senyum genit menyerang Sasori dengan membabi buta, bahkan ada pula yang berani duduk di meja Sasori dengan menyingkap sedikit ehem roknya ehem. Sasori yang berasa tidak enak bercampur _eneg _langsung membuang muka, beruntung suara bel masuk menyelamatkan Sasori dari serangan gadis-gadis yang agak beringas tersebut.

"Huft, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini!" keluhnya sambil menarik rambut merahnya dengan frustasi.

Berbarengan dengan itu masuklah Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terlihat sangat mesra dengan tangan Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

Beberapa gadis yang masih bertahan jadi Sasuke fansgirl berdecak sebal melihat mereka berdua. Yap, diam-diam beberapa anak Sasuke fansgirl berubah jadi Sasori fansgirl, namun ada pula yang mengidolakan keduanya, memang pesona Sasuke dan Sasori sungguh luar biasa di Konoha High School tersebut.

Pemandangan tersebut tidak luput dari mata Sasori, mata Sasori mendadak panas dan hatinya mendadak ngilu, dia menahan nafasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Dia sungguh marah dan cemburu, ingin rasanya dia menerjang kesana dan memisahkan mereka berdua, kemudian ditariknya Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, atau perlu diculiknya Sakura barang sehari atau dua dengannya. Sadar bahwa khayalannya hanya akan menyakiti Sakura dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menyabarkan hatinya.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku tidak tahan!"

-ooo0ooo—

"Sasuke, mumpung hari minggu kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

Pagi ini Sakura sudah merengek dikediaman Sasuke, ditariknya tangan Sasuke yang masih asik main playstation, namun yang ditarik tidak bergeming, dia masih asik dengan permainannya. Lama-lama Sakura yang diacuhkan menjadi bosan.

"Cih! Dasar baka! Aku pagi-pagi ini datang kesini agar bisa main dengan Sasuke-kun! Tapi nyatanya aku malah dicuekin!"

Dengan wajah sebal dia langsung berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, dihentak-hentakkannya kakinya sampai Sasuke tidak mendengar suara langkah Sakura lagi. Sasuke yang awalnya mencueki Sakura sekarang malah mematung, dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Demi Kami-Sama, selama 17 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini dia mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun' dibelakang namanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya, dia ingin mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya seperti itu lagi dan lagi, kalau perlu setiap hari dia memanggil namanya seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang dilemparnya stik playstationnya dan berlari mencari Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih sebal sedang menggerutu tidak jelas, diacuhkannya sapaan Itachi, bahkan dia hanya menyapa sebentar ibunya Sasuke dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lagi entah kemana sambil tetap menggerutu sebal. Tetapi langkahnya seketika berhenti kala melihat sebuah gitar teronggok begitu saja disudut sofa. Entah itu gitar siapa dia tak tahu. Hanya saja seingatnya Sasuke ataupun Itachi tidak memiliki gitar, diambilnya gitar tersebut dan dicobanya senarnya, suaranya sangat bagus pertanda bahwa gitar tersebut dipelihara pemiliknya. Dengan iseng dia duduk di sofa dan memainkan gitar tersebut.

Dengan suara indah Sakura mulai bernyanyi, sebuah lagu yang mengisahkan tentangnya dan Sasuke

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right  
_

Yah, dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang baru kala bersama Sasuke, sesuatu yang belum dirasakannya sebelumnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman dam bahagia.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Dia baru mengenal Sasuke, baru mengenal kepribadian Sasuke seutuhnya, walaupun dulu mereka pernah dekat, tapi itu sewaktu mereka masih kecil dan bahkan dia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya_  
_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan perasaannya kala bersama Sasuke, perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya dulu, bahkan belum pernah dirasakannya kala dia bersama Sasori

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right  
_

Dia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan disekitarnya kala melihat senyum Sasuke untuknya, bahkan dia merasa meleleh ketika mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.  
_

Bahkan diam-diam ditiap malam sebelum tidur dia selalu memeluk bola kristal pemberian Sasuke, diciumnya dan dielusnya, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, ingin selalu bersamanya dan berdua dengannya

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**(Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed)**

Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sahabat ravennya tersebut.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata Sasuke melihat permainan indah Sakura, dia mendengar suara emas Sakura yang diam-diam disembunyikannya, dia sungguh terkesima dan terpana. Belum pernah dia melihat suara indah seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun dia sering menonton penyanyi yang bernyanyi di TV, namun suara Sakura sungguh berbeda, sungguh indah, mempesona dan lainnya yang tak sanggup dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan dia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura ternyata bisa memainkan gitar dengan sangat lihai.

"Sakura, kau bisa bernyanyi?" Sasuke yang masih belum percaya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan duduk disamping Sakura yang masih memeluk gitar

"Huh, kau fikir piano di rumahku itu untuk apa? Ya untukku bermain sambil bernyanyi lah!" jawaban Sakura masih ketus, rupanya dia masih marah kepada Sasuke

"Hehe, jangan marah dong Sakura-Chan" goda Sasuke seraya mencubit ujung hidung mancung Sakura

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan manis Sasuke mau tak mau jadi tidak marah lagi, Sasuke memang tahu bagaimana meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Permainan gitarmu sangat bagus, kau belajar dari siapa?" diam-diam Sasuke menahan nafas takut jawabannya adalah Sasori

"Tentu saja Gaara niisan, permainan gitarnya sangat bagus loh, oh ya Sasuke, ini gitar punya siapa?"

"Oh dari Gaara, syukurlah" _'syukurlah bukan Sasori yang mengajarkanmu'_

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Sakura agak bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan, syukurlah_ syukurlah apa?

"Eh bukan apa-apa, ini gitar punya temannya Itachi, kemarin ketinggalan waktu ia main kesini."

"Oh, kau sendiri bisa main gitar?"

"Jangan remehkan aku!" jawabnya pongah walaupun dia keder juga takut Sakura menyuruhnya untuk memainkan gitar tersebut, karena jangankan main gitar, menyentuhnya saja dia belum pernah.

"Kalau begitu mainkan lagu untukku" pinta Sakura seraya menyodorkan gitar tersebut kepada Sasuke

'_Mampus! Mati aku! Aku mana bisa memainkan gitar!'_

Disaat Sasuke tengah kebingungan beruntung Itachi datang, dia langsung mengambil gitar tersebut karena temannya yang punya gitar telah datang dan ingin mengambil gitarnya.

"Maaf ya Sakura, temanku telah datang, dia ingin mengambil gitarnya"

"Hmmm ya sudah Itachi-nii tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja ya Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, dalam hati dia mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada kakak sulungnya tersebut, karena kedatangannya sungguh tepat waktu. Karena sungguh memalukan seandainya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke yang kegantengannya terkenal seantero sekolah tidak bisa main gitar, kalah dengan Sakura yang walaupun seorang gadis bisa bermain gitar dengan lihainya.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kau belajar gitar dari siapa? Karena kulihat kau dan Itachi tidak memiliki gitar, berlajar sama Naruto ya?"

"Belajar sendiri," jawabnya asal, "tadi kau memanggilku dengan suffiks –kun, tumben sekali" ucapnya seraya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari gitar dan apapun itu.

"Masa? Aku kok lupa" bohong Sakura seraya berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, dia malu sekali karena bisa-bisanya Sasuke masih mengingat itu. Dia sengaja memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks –kun dibelakang namanya, selain berusaha menggodanya dia juga merasa sangat ingin memanggilnya seperti itu, sangat ingin malah. Dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya.

"Lupa?" Sasuke berasa aneh dengan jawaban Sakura barusan, apa benar Sakura lupa dan dia hanya keceplosan memanggil namanya dengan suffiks –kun, atau jangan-jangan malah dia yang salah dengar.

"Ah sudahlah Sasuke tidak usah dibahas, aku lapar, kita ke dapur yuk, Kaa-san pasti sudah memasak untuk makan siang," ucapnya ceria sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Sasuke yang mengekorinya dibelakang nampak lesu '_huft, ternyata hanya imajinasiku saja'_

* * *

naaaah, ini dia chap 8, bagaimana? bagaimana ?

baguskah? jelekkah?

mohon di review dan sarannya yang membangun cerita saya selajutnya ya minna

Arigatou :-D


End file.
